How the Evil Queen Found Her Redemption
by xUndeadWarriorQueenx
Summary: The series I'm about to start is "How the Evil Queen Found Her Redemption" We all know Regina Mills, aka the Evil Queen. This series follows her as she embarks on the journey of redemption and love, with the least likely person: The person who swore to protect her. What ever is behind the sea green eyes of one Ashley Grey? AU/OUAT.
1. Prologue

Prologe

Regina Mills was not a happy queen. As she sat in her Mayoral office in Storybrooke, Maine, she glanced over at the posters that were going to be put up advertising for a personal bodyguard. After her attempted assassination, her peers alike thought it was time for the former queen to hire a body guard. Never in her life did she, the Evil Queen, thought she would need to hire a bodyguard. But with her powers now gone after a certain Emma Swan ran off with her Ex-boyfriend and her huntsman, the former queen now needed someone to protect her and her son, Henry. Regina sat up, before leaning back and taking off her glasses to rub her eyes as her secretary came in with the morning mail. After accepting them and shifting through the letters, she came across the perfect resume. Hand written in old, elegant script, the resume described a perfect candidate for her post as body guard. Army trained, worked for law enforcement, and according to the person, now a gun for hire. No name, No return address. But Regina faltered, Whoever this was, they knew her intentions for hiring a bodyguard even before it became action. Regina shrugged it off, before calling the number at the bottom of the page. All she got was a message dial tone, so she proceeded to say that she was hiring and that this person was a perfect candidate and of they would like to come in for a interview. Little did she know that what she was entering was a meeting of the fates.


	2. Chapter 1

Ashley Grey Constantine hated Wednesdays, especially now as she stared down with distaste at the monster that killed 40 young women in cold blood. Using a swift knife chop, she fractured the man in question's larynx, and looked away as the police carried him away. Her two best friends, David Rossi and one Jane Rizzoli seemed to read her moods, as they came over and offered to buy her a beer. They both found it very unusual for their friend to be so glum and quiet, that both of them had to resort to taking turns at making funny faces to cheer her up. Rossi eventually had to resort to profiling to get his friend to tell him what was wrong, but Jane reached the conclusion before him. " You, my dear Ashley, are nothing like him. I know how patchy your past is, and that you're currently being headhunted for your skills, but even Maura can tell you that with your personality, you won't revert back to your former lifestyle." The M.E in question, Maura Isles, found this time perfect to make an entrance to the bar, and with the clicking of her black satin Jimmy Choos and her Google speak, she proceeded to put a small smile on her fellow blonde's face. "Thanks, you guys, but that is not the reason why I'm feeling down. I've been offered a job, a gun for hire job, as a bodyguard. It's in the middle of nowhere, and when I say in the middle of nowhere, I really mean the middle of nowhere. A mayor for a small town wants a body guard, and I just got the message that I need to go in for a interview." The whole room suddenly went quiet. Being Italian, David Rossi raised his glass to propose a toast.

"To a dear friend. Ashley, we are going to miss you. As you embark on this new journey, I wish you happiness in all your days. True, I know that this is uncharted territory, but it is time for a new adventure. We, as your friends, old and new, send you off on your journey. To a new beginnings, and to Ashley."

With a chorus of "to Ashley", they proceeded to clink glasses and drank to a touched blonde, before the conversation took a lighter turn. Ashley sighed, looking around at her smiling friends, and proceeded to ponder if she should take the job. But after the speech her best friend gave, and the reassuring squeezes from her other two best friends, she made up her mind and prayed that she was making the right choice.

Regina didn't bother with the knock on the door that lead to her ever so pristine office. She was in too bad of a mood to deal with other people today. The construction crew was being absolute asses, which left the former queen with a pounding migraine and a pain between her eyes. She didn't hear the turning of the lock, or the click of the door opening, so when she looked up, she was greeted with an exact Emma-look alike. The blonde in front of her sported very masculine attire: A pair of Doc martins, jeans, a plain t-shirt and a leather jacket, with a pair of expensive-looking sunglasses stuck in curly blonde hair. When Regina looked at the face of the intruder, her breath hitched ever so slightly. Clear, sea green looked at her from a face with a sprinkle of freckles across her nose and blood red lips sported a cheeky, crooked grin. "I assume that you are Regina Mills. My name is Ashley Grey, you called me regarding an interview as your bodyguard?" Regina blinked a little to gather her thoughts in order, before proceeding to gesture the stranger into the guest seat opposite her. "To be honest, Miss Grey, I was thinking that a man would show up with a resume such as yours. You're not here on behalf of someone, are you?" Ashley laughed and shook her head. "No, Madam Mayor, I did all that. I, well, let's just say I'm wanted in certain circles. Regina raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow, before she hired her on the spot. "Don't disappoint me, Miss Grey, I don't take kindly to those who fail me." And with that, Ashley was shoved out of the office, smirk on her lips and a gait in her walk as she walked back to her car and drove home to get ready for her first day of work.

A/N: I know that Rizzoli and Rossi are from other stories. I don't own Rizzoli and Isles and Criminal Minds, and they will be recurring characters. Tune in to see how Ashley does on her first day.


	3. Chapter 2

_"You know that I love you till the world burns into flames."_

_"Lips as red as blood."_

_"NOOOO, ALEXIS! HANG ON BABY I'M COMING!"_

_"Skin as white as snow"_

_"AAAALLLLLLLEEEXXXXIIIISSSSSSSSS!"_

_"Hair as black as ebony"_

_"I'm sorry, I…(coughing) I… love…. You…"_

Ashley bolted upright, the cold sweat making her tank top of stick to her skin as memories stuck in her mind. Rolling out of bed, she proceeded to splash water on her face. Haunted, tired green eyes stared back at her, the scars of her past standing out, marking her skin she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Freak, they yelled at her, a beast, a monster. Running her fingers over the scar that encircled her eye, she sighed as sprinkles of gold appeared in her irises, as it did when the memories haunted her sleep. Stepping back into her bedroom, she headed for her phone, and the screen glared in her face as she unlocked it. 3:55. Rubbing her face, she pressed the buttons that were located next to her dresser, which lead down to the gym that was especially designed for her. Stripping down to only her sports bra and boy shorts, she proceeded to do her morning workout. 30 minutes of cardio, followed by 30 minutes of stretching and full body workouts. While doing her pull-ups, her phone rang. "Hello?" Ashley answered, and smiled a little when the voice of Jane Rizzoli appeared on the other line. "You sound like crap, can't sleep too?" Chuckling at her other Italian friend's blunt and straightforward query, she proceeded to do one-armed push ups as she answered: "What makes you say that? My sexy, husky voice?" Both of them laughed. "Memories. Same with you, huh? Hoyt?" Ashley asked, knowing that as of late, the brunette was haunted by the nightmares of the time she was captured by a serial killer by the name of Charles Hoyt, aka The Surgeon. Ashley had also noted the exhaustion in Jane's voice, and started to be a little concerned. "Have you spoken to Maura 'bout the dreams yet?" Ashley softly asked, knowing that if Maura Isles, Google extraordinaire and Jane's own girlfriend, did not know about these, these recent dreams must be worst then the last time they came. "No. She'll force me to come stay with her, stating that science says that the body must rest to have strength. Besides, she will have that… that, what was it? Turtle around and I can't sleep with him thudding around the house, especially when this is happening." Ashley was very tempted to retort that Bass was a tortoise, but decided against it because she knew that this was not the time to get scientifically specific with her. "But the Doc is right though. You won't be able to catch the bastard if you're running on empty. You need to get some sleep. She cares about you, Rizzoli. Get your ass over to your girlfriend's and sleep. I mean it Janey. I'll be calling Maura in an hour." With a few Jane-like curses and grumbles, Jane hung up and went over to Maura's, and true to her word, Maura's phone rang an hour and a half later. "Ash, really?" Maura sleepily asked, her hands ruffled through her bed head as Jane shuffled to get closer to her girlfriend. "Screw her, Maur, come back to bed." Jane mumbled, wrapping her arms around the slim waist of the doctor and nuzzling into her. "I heard that Janey, I said I meant it. I'm being true to my word. Now that I know you're sleeping at Maura's, I'm gonna hang up now." Ashley chuckled at the sound of a pillow being thrown at Jane's head as she hung up, probably Maura wanting and explanation about Ashley meant, before getting into the shower to get ready for her first day at work. Her moms always stressed the importance of a first impression, and that was a rule she always lived by. So true to form, she was out, dressed and eating breakfast at 6:45, and hoping she still had enough time to drive down to the mayoral mansion. So with a kack kack kack of her Mustang, she drove into the early morning, the wind in her curly hair and the prospects of starting anew in sight.

Regina was making pancakes for her and her son, Henry, when the sound of the front door opening alerted her that her new bodyguard had arrived. When she turned, she was startled to find that Ashley was leaning on the kitchen doorframe, green eyes watching her every move, her expression cryptic. She was dressed more feminine today, but her leather jacket and Doc Martins still made an appearance. "Your Majesty, reporting for duty." Ashley said, bowing low as Regina set the fresh plate of pancakes on the table. "Good, you are first one to be on time, for once. Now come into my office. I will inform you of my timetable today. Henry, dear, why don't you finish up you pancakes, and wait for us." Henry nodded happily and waved at Ashley, who winked back at him as she disappeared into Regina's home office. Once in the office, the two women went over what needed to be done, and where and when Ashley was needed and what her jobs were. "Henry needs to be in school by 8:30, then we need to be at the council house and that's where you are needed most, as most of the town's people will be there. After that I will finish up some paperwork at the office while you go pick up Henry from school. When I call, come pick me up. As I said, I don't take kindly to those fail me." Nodding, Ashley stoically followed the mayor out as Regina kissed Henry on his forehead, before following them to Ashley's car. Ashley kept in mind to keep the speed limit as she stopped in front of Storybrooke Elementary. "Bye baby, have a good day in school." Regina called, letting Henry wave back at his mother before hurrying off with his friends. "To the council house, Madam Mayor?" Getting a nod from Regina, Ashley sped into the day, hoping for the best and wondering what was in store for the day. Little did she know that things in Storybrooke and her past would collide.

A/N: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Sorry for the short chapter, but we'll get to see the shady characters of Ashley's past in the next chapter. Stay tuned :)


	4. Chapter 3

"Higher, Ashley, Higher!" Henry squealed, making Ashley smile as she gently pushed the young boy higher. Ashley had grown fond of the young boy, and always found time for him when his mom was at work. His free spirit and laughs made the usually stoic woman melt a little and relax a little. Ashley usually found herself smiling more and relaxing more around Henry, and like clockwork, she handed Henry his usual hot chocolate as he jumped down from his usual swing and ate his lunch while Ashley sat beside him, watching over him, her natural protective instincts making her the perfect baby sitter. She was sitting next to Henry on the stairs to the slide when the familiar smell of apples and roses wafted to her nose. "Miss Mills, you're finished early. You could have asked me to pick you up." Ashley stated, not bothering to look up to know that Regina's face was one of shock. "How did you … how's Henry doing with his homework?" Regina stuttered out, struggling to gain composure as Ashley looked up, her green eyes laughing though her face was schooled as she tried not to laugh. "He's a very bright boy, He's already halfway through his math homework. He still has to write an essay on a novel though. And close your mouth, Your Majesty, gaping is not befitting for someone of your status." Ashley added, helping Henry with his backpack, not bothering to look up. Regina immediately closed her mouth, and regained her composure enough to go over to Henry and kiss him on the forehead and ask him how his day was. Ashley was already walking to the car when she stopped, her ears on alert, as her nose smelt an intruder. "Madame Mayor, go to the car now, we have company." Ushering mother and son into her Mustang, she turned around to face the one person she swore she would avoid. "Carolyn." Ashley half hissed, half growled. Her former best friend had not changed a bit. With a body that won't quit, legs that was as hot as her temper and that went on forever, and eyes that you drown in and bright red hair, it was a wonder that she didn't rival Ashley when they were younger. Ashley could hear men sticking themselves to the windows and women checking her out. She was after all, the daughter of one of most noted noblewomen in her country. "Hey, Constantine, long time no see." The redhead drawled, taking a few steps closer. Ashley winced at her surname, which reminded her of a life she tried to forget. "What are you doing here, Carly? When that Branhurst smirk is plastered on your face it is never a good sign." Ashley spat out, yellow flecks appearing with green. Carolyn stepped a little closer, but carefully, knowing that if Ashley's eyes were yellow, it was a warning. "Look, I know you'll never forgive me, but I'm here to warn you. You and your charge are in grave danger. Your aunt is back. And she is looking for revenge." And with that, Ashley's breath hitched, before getting in the car. But just before she closed the door, Carolyn had tossed a "see ya around, Casanova." Ashley grumbled when she heard that, and it got worse when she turned to Regina, who had raised her eyebrow at her. "Don't ask. It's an old moniker. Where to next, Your Majesty?" Regina coughed, before indicating that they were heading for home. Ashley drove them home, dropped them home, made sure that she was no longer needed for the day, before heading off to the one place that she felt safe: her mother's house.

Delicious smells were already wafting out of the brown brimstone house that was her two mother's retirement home. Knocking on the door, she let herself in, before calling out for her parents. "You guys better not be doing anything gross. People like to forget that I am single. And I choose to be that way." As she turned into the kitchen, she stumbled upon her two mothers almost ready to go at each other on the kitchen counter top. "MOMS! Seriously! Get a room! Or somewhere other then the kitchen, please. I have enough couples that I know of that are going at each other at the moment and it is not pleasant." Ashley scowled, shielding her eyes from her parent's actions, before a kiss on her forehead told her that she could drop her hand. "Sorry, mija, you never tell me when you're coming, and you know your mother." Ashley's human mother, Gabrielle Constantine-Allaway commented, throwing a mock-accusing glance at her blonde wife and former player queen Gwyneth Constantine, who threw her hands up innocently. Mother and daughter smiled at each other, before they rolled their eyes as they heard a "Babies? Can I get some dinner please?" Two pairs of sea green eyes glared up at violet ones, and the former queen couldn't help but smile at the two loves of her lives, which were her wife and her daughter. Well, her half-human daughter if you wanted to get technical. The older blonde watched, intrigued, as mother and daughter worked the stove, dancing rhythmically as they cooked, the younger blonde manipulating the flames of the stove as she pleased, and when the playlist was done, the former queens and their half-human princess sat down to have a family dinner as Ashley told her mothers what was bothering her. The older blonde stood up and paced, a sure sign that the former royal was bothered. "Why?" was the only word that she could muster, and Ashley then knew that her mother was angry. "I don't know mom, but I'm ready. Somehow, I don't want any harm to come to my new charge. It's…. I don't know how to explain it…" which made both her mothers stop what they were doing and look at each other. "Ashley, I do not mean to be a pest, but could she be…. You know…." Ashley looked at both her mothers like they were crazy and shook her head. "Let's see it, come on, show me a photo and compare it with it." Reluctantly, Ashley found a photo of Regina that she had taken on her phone, and compared it to what her mother had taken out of her pocket, and was astonished at her find. "It couldn't be…. It can't be…. Could it?"

A/N: Dun Dun Dun DUN. Cliff hanger. And there you go. We now meet Ashley's parents, and they so happen to be royalty:) I won't tell Regina if you don't. What exactly could they mean, and what does her mother have in her possession? Tune in to find out!


	5. Chapter 4

It was a quiet morning in Storybrooke when a black Jaguar drove into the small, sleepy town. Upon parking outside Granny's dinner, David Rossi, Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles began to ask around of where they could find the mayor, knowing that where the mayor is, that is where they could find their friend. They were asking the very kindly, elderly woman who ran the diner when the person they were looking for came into the diner, with a woman and a young child in tow. "If it ain't my three favorite people in the world. Aren't ya gonna give me a hug?" Ashley grinned, opening her arms and embracing her best friends. "You never called after the first day. I though a unsub kidnapped you." Rossi teased, grinning back at his leather-clad blonde best friend, who swatted his arm and chuckled her signature, husky chuckle. "I just am serving a high-maintenance client, that's all. I've been really busy." Maura looked indignant as the other three snickered, before Ashley gave her a hug. "I know you love the art in all the clothes. But this woman…this lady takes it to a whole other level. That's her right there." Ashley stated, tossing her head in Regina's direction. Rossi and Jane looked over and whistled before turning around. "She's something alright. Those legs…. Those legs will heat up a whole room. But I agree with your eye, she does look like she has a stick up her ass." Rossi agreed, which made Jane stifle her laughter, not wanting to alarm the woman that was already impatient and glaring up at Ashley who was just chilling at the bar. "Those daggers won't get your food any faster, Madam Mayor. There is a thing in this Universe called "waiting". Welcome to the mortal world." Ashley quipped, letting the other two brunettes laugh, making Maura look around, looking very confused. Out of the corner of eye, Ashley saw someone reach out in Regina's direction, and before that hand landed on Regina, Ashley had his wrist and startled everyone, except her best friends. "May I help you?" Ashley asked, careful to not to let the beast come out just in case it was a harmless intention, but when she saw the crazed look in the man's eye, she immediately knew she had to be gentle but firm with him, he was only a drunk after all. Ashley had heard about him around town, causing trouble and chaos when he drinks. She swiftly ducked out of the way of the broken bottle heading for her, and with a firm arm twist, she disarmed him and wary of her strength, she kneed him and kept him firmly there till Sheriff Sydney arrived and hauled him off to lockup. She stood up and claimed the food before Granny rang the bell, and served the food herself to her charges before walking back to her smiling and cheering friends. "She got him and she didn't even break a sweat." Rossi grinned, while Maura used the ruse of checking her over to help her check if some yellow had seeped into her irises without her knowing. "Hell, I've seen Ace give a crazed rapist and lunatic a beating he would never forget." Jane laughed, rubbing Ashley's hand as her other hand held her beer. Ashley smiled before turning Jane's hand over, checking the scar that was left from Charles Hoyt pinning her hands to the floor with a scalpel in each. "Still hurts?" Ashley softly asked, her voice softening as she ran her thumb over the scar, hoping the motion would help even a little. This was not the first time Ashley had noticed the bags under her brunette friend's eyes, and she alone, besides Maura, that Jane still had nightmares. Patting her friend's lap, she sensed Regina's relaxed mood turn business-like, and was out of her chair to escort her door even before Regina opened her mouth to called her. "I'll see you guys later alright? I got my own place. Here's the address, meet you guys there after I finish? Got beer and wine all around. Can't wait to catch up." Ashley grinned, handing her address to her friends and was out of the door in a flash. Jane looked at the address and groaned. "Whoopee, another wild goose chase on this address in this town. It may be small, but it really ain't that small." She grumbled, before being towed off by her girlfriend to find their friend's place.

"That was very impressive, Miss Grey." Regina commented as Ashley pulled up to the Mayoral mansion. Henry had been going on and on in the car about how cool it was that Ashley could disarm him so quick. After walking both of them to the door, Regina turned, and in a voice that sent a heat of desire down Ashley's spine, dismissed her early, saying that she did well today and that she should get back to her friends. Ashley nodded, before checking everything was locked and taking her leave, not forgetting her usual ritual of kissing the top of Henry's head, telling him that he was the man of the house and to be good for his mom. It was a five-minute walk from the Mayoral Mansion to her loft she purchased and paid extra for an express build, and was not surprised to find her friends already relaxing on her couch. "Well, that was fast." Ashley grinned, slapping Jane's ass as she went over to the couch, beer in hand and stripping off to her tank top that she wore under her out clothes. Feeling tired and wanting to relax, she chilled out with her friends, her feet up on her table and took part in recounting her many adventures in law enforcement. "Then," Rossi recounted, "we all knew that we were all screwed. The bomb was under us. The whole place would explode if we moved. The boy genius is crying for his mommy and scared out of his wits end, and I'm trying to get us out. Out of the blue, we hear a thud, and when the unsub turns she is on him. He's fighting arm-to-arm combat, as he is army trained, but he is no match for Ashley. She ducks swiftly out of the way and hits one, two three four, then BOOM!" Rossi animated, startling Jane and Maura, who were intently listening to his story and on the edge of their seat. "Ashley is standing over the unsub and he is out cold. She's bleeding, she's wounded, but she turns to us and scans before she winks and leaps into the air. Then BAM! The ground around us shatters, disabling the bomb, but then we smell petrol. The damn asshole has entered a second mechanism that would blow us up even if the first fails. The clock is ticking faster now, and with a shout, she smacks the ground with her foot and sends this chuck of earth that we are tied to and sends us flying out as the bomb blows up." Jane was now so on her seat, Maura next to her, eyes wide and grasping Jane tight. "But that is not the best part ladies. As the bomb explodes, this blonde figure files out in our direction, and lands twelve feet from the SUV. She's on fire, but Ashley stands up, the fire has engulfed her, but she pulls all the flames into a ball and just puts it out." Both Jane and Maura stared at Ashley after hearing that, trying to process this new information. "But the internal and external combustion should have killed you. You weren't wearing a fire-proof suit, how did you survive?" to which Ashley just simply shrugged answered "I'm awesome, what can I say?" Jane and Maura just shook their head and asked again, they were not satisfied with her answer. "Since I know how to manipulate fire, as I am a pyrokinetic, I am fireproof. Fire can't harm me. And because of the experiments done on me, I heal faster then the average human being." Ashley explained, before demonstrating by clicking her fingers and setting her whole palm on fire. Jane and Maura jumped back in alarm, but Maura, being a scientist and a genius, wanted to know more about this. But the mood shifted as soon as Ashley heard her mobile ring…

A/N: There we go. We get to see Ashley in action and get a glimpse of one of her many abilities. There are many many more, and why did Ashley's phone ring? Tune in, my dearies, and you'll know what happens next.


	6. Chapter 5

Regina was fast asleep when she heard the sounds of fighting outside her mansion. Concerned, she ran immediately to Henry's room, and when she was satisfied he was safe, she threw on a cherry cloth robe and ran out to see what the commotion was about. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw the blonde alone and badly wounded, fighting off the attackers blow by blow. Such speed, such strength! Regina marveled, her eyes never leaving the lean body of the blonde who had just finished off two attackers. But when she was done, Ashley immediately ran up to Regina, stroking her face and asking if she was all right and if Henry was ok. Regina couldn't help but notice that yellow specks had appeared within sea green, and that as time went on, the yellow slowly disappeared. As she came back from getting her signature apple cider, she almost tripped from dropping her jaw at what was happening in front of her. Ashley had a bowl of water in front of her, and she was able to manipulate it to her will. Right now, the water from the bowl glowed as she rubbed it around one of slashes she got from a throwing knife. "Ugh…. Thanks, Miss Mills." Ashley grunted, the water she was using slipping back into the bowl in front of her with a soft splash. "You feeling better?" Regina husked, her voice going a little lower then usual as her eyes glanced over Ashley's body, which was now only in a tank top. "I'm fine, Your Majesty, now, I shall not intrude. I will see you tomorrow morning." Ashley excused herself, but was stopped when Regina grabbed her hand and turned her. "Why in such a rush? You need to stay here. Besides, that cut still looks painful. Why don't you stay here for the night?" Regina suggested, a hand running over the cut in question, which made Ashley steady herself. _No she deserves better, get a grip, Grey._ Ashley scolded, but her body refused to listen, wanting so much to stay under that touch. "If I am to stay, is there room? Do you have a guest room I can use for the night?" Ashley husked, wincing inside at the desire so blatantly obvious for others to hear. Regina pondered a little, before nodding her head. "There is a guestroom you can use. But I do say, after what happened tonight, why don't you stay? Be a live in bodyguard. You may never know, those assassins may come back for me and I can't protect myself. What do you say, hmm?" Ashley swore her eyes went yellow as her knees almost buckled at the huskiness of Regina's voice, but her reasoning brought strength back to her knees. "Well, since you reasoned that way, I will stay. Where do I sleep?" Ashley asked, leaning against the doorframes that lead to the stairs up to the rooms. "With me. You don't want me to be hurt, do you?" Regina hinted, and the wink she sent Ashley almost knocked the blonde to her knees. "Actually, Miss Mills, I really should be in the guest room. I really don't want to intrude." Ashley gushed, before running into the guest room and closing the door, before dropping to the floor, clutching her chest, feeling like her head was exploding and her body on fire. Her body tensed and Ashley felt her beast scratching at the walls, begging to be let out. She stumbled while reaching the balcony and breathed deep. _Calm, Calm, Calm, _she thought, using the training that her father taught her. She looked down to see the black veins that appeared on her arms disappear. She sighed and rubbed her face, before pulling out the parchment that she had carried, sighing before folding it and tucking it back into her inside pocket. A song had been forming in her mind, and with a few strums of her guitar, she began to sing:

_Whenever I'm alone with you_  
_You make me feel like I am home again_  
_Whenever I'm alone with you_  
_You make me feel like I am whole again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_  
_You make me feel like I am young again_  
_Whenever I'm alone with you_  
_You make me feel like I am fun again_

_However far away, I will always love you_  
_however long I stay, I will always love you_  
_Whatever words I say, I will always love you_  
_I will always love you_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_  
_You make me feel like I am free again_  
_Whenever I'm alone with you_  
_You make me feel like I am clean again_

_However far away, I will always love you_  
_However long I stay, I will always love you_  
_Whatever words I say, I will always love you_  
_I will always love you_

_However far away, I will always love you_  
_However long I stay, I will always love you_  
_Whatever words I say, I will always love you_  
_I'll always love you, I'll always love you_  
_'Cause I love you_

She wrote those lyrics into her book, which she kept with her, when she sensed someone at the doorway. Being in tuned to the members of Storybrooke made her breath immediately when she smelt apples and roses. Looking up, she bit her lip at the sight before her. Regina was just in a silk nightie, and Ashley had to steady herself as not to rush up to Regina and take her then and there. Her whole being wanted to, it craved being with Regina, but she could not. She knew what she was, something she will never be proud of, and since she knew what she was capable of, it sent strength coursing through her, enough to stand up right. "You need assistance, Madame Mayor?" Ashley asked, which startled Regina. This Ashley was more of the composed and tomboyish bodyguard then the irresistible mess of desire just now. When Regina looked up at the sea green eyes she had come to love, she was a little pleased to see a little bit of yellow there. So for now, she will play along with Ashley's game. For now….

A/N: I do not own Lovesong, Adele owns that Evil Queen is plotting to win her knight. But what exactly is on that parchment? Tune in to find out how Regina earns Ashley. XD Peace out.


	7. Chapter 6

"BUT MA! You're not listening to me. I CAN'T BE WITH HER!" Ashley growled. Gabriella's ever patient and ever loving eyes rested on her daughter's pacing form. "But why baby? Why can't you be happy like everyone else? You deserve your chance of happiness don't you?" Gabby gently reasoned, and Ashley's slowly yellowing gaze startled the former queen. She had never seen her daughter this frustrated or angry. "BECAUSE I AM A MONSTER! A beast, ma! Don't you get it? When I talk to you, do you hear a blah blah blah, ma, blah blah blah?" And to make her point, she shattered the table in front of her with just one blow, before collapsing to her knees sobbing. "What if I hurt her, ma? I would never forgive myself. I'm sorry, ma, I just…." Ashley took a calming breath, and with a wave of her hand, fixed the shattered table good as new, before heaving herself onto a chair and sighing. Gabby scooted closer to her daughter before she took her into her arms, her gentle embrace immediately calming the flustered blonde. "I'm sorry I broke the table, mami, but I had to make a point. With that kind of strength, I shatter bones as well as metal. What if I get too carried away and hurt her by accident? I won't forgive myself, ma, you know me. I want to protect her, but who is gonna protect her from me?" Ashley finally confessed, nuzzling into her mother's form, as she always did when something was troubling her. "Hush, my lassie, it will be alright. You'll see. I've listened to every word you said, and well, I don't agree with you on this, mija. You, of all people, deserve every right to be happy. I mean, look at your grandpa. He lived in the shadow of his father all his life, that he was afraid to be around women when he drank, and he was afraid of the monster inside of him. All of us have a monster inside of us, baby, but it is up to us if we will use it to harm, or to protect. Now, not a word from you. My baby girl needs her sleep. Go." Gabby gently commanded, her gentle hand on her little girl's head taking the sting off her commanding tone. Compliantly, Ashley went into her bed and snuggled into the covers as her mother sung her the lullaby she always sang to sing her to sleep.

_A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth  
Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhàn  
Ar rìbhinn òg, fàs a's faic  
Do thìr, dìleas féin  
A ghrian a's a ghealach, stiùir sinn  
Gu uair ar cliù 's ar glòir  
Naoidhean bhig, ar rìbhinn òg  
Maighdean uasal bhàn_

And with that, Ashley was out like a light. Meanwhile, a hooded figure waited for Gabrielle to come back down. "So, shall we get to business then? ' Gabby asked the figure, before leaning back in her chair, and watched as a pair of luscious red lips smiled.

"120, 121, 122,123,124" Ashley softly grunted, heaving the all metal truck on her shoulders upwards, her mind willing herself to forget everything and just focus on the burn in her muscles as she worked out. As she put down the truck, she sighed when she sensed movement at the door to her gym. "What do I owe the pleasure Rossi? And well well, I see you got tired of snuggling with Maura, Rizzoli." Ashley quipped sharply, as yellow eyes turned to two brunette officers leaning at the entrance to her gym. "Real cute, Grey. Just because you're in a bad mood doesn't mean you have to drag us along with you." Rossi shot back, before stepping back in alarm as yellow eyes, accompanied with a snarl, charged at him and crashed him up against the wall. "Ace! Come on, you're among friends. I hate seeing you so conflicted. Misery loves company huh?" Jane stated, when Ashley finally came to her senses, she dropped Rossi and remorsefully hugged him. "I'm sorry, this seems to have me on edge all day." Ashley lamented, and smiled softly at Rossi's forgiving chuckle. "My dearest Ashley. You're not alone in this. Come on, let's go get a beer. Then we can hear about this woman of yours that has your panties in a twist." Ashley indignantly swatted his arm. "My panties are NOT in a twist, thank you very much. When you guys have chick problems, do you ever hear me tell you that you're acting like your underwear is in a twist?" Ashley justified, wiping the sweat off her face and chest, before tucking her fingerless leather gloves in her pocket as she grabbed three cold beers. Since she was working out, the soldier had taken over and Jane couldn't help but stare at her best friend's scarred torso. Claw marks, knife wounds, you name it, she had it on her body. But Jane knew that this was this was her best friend, and that comforted her. "You know what I've been through, Rossi, you've seen what I can do. You're the profiler, tell me that I shouldn't start a relationship." Rossi shook his head. He knew Ashley would be stubborn about this, as Ashley's mother said on the phone when she called him for an intervention. But all who knew Ashley knew that she was the kindest person they knew. But then again, she was also one of the most damaged. So Rossi decided to tread carefully with her. "Ash? I want you to listen to me, and not one peep from you. You are a great girl to be around with, funny, smart and kind, yeah you have your trials and your faults, but it is a part of who you are. Of all of us, you have every reason and every right for a happy ending. This woman is your chance to start over, princepessa, don't waste it. She is a beautiful woman, and I don't see why you shouldn't get with her. Go think it over, 'k?" Ashley nodded at Rossi's words, thanking him as he went back out to catch the company car that would take him to the BAU's newest crime scene. "You, know, Ash, I had my reservations too." Jane confessed, "I didn't know if I was good enough or eligible enough to date Maura. But she said yes to me, to me, Ashley, and now we've been together for almost two years. You'll never know if you tried. Now go get your girl huh?" Jane advised, before taking off into the night to get ready for the trip back home. Now the question remains for Ashley: Does she give in to her fear and cower for the rest of her life? Or is she bold enough to take the leap of faith and fall into what fate had in store for her?

A/N: I do not own Noble Maiden Fair, Pixar's Brave Ashley ever get with Regina? Or will she let her fear get in her way of eventually finding her happy ending? Stay tuned to find out.


	8. Chapter 7

The Mayor had not seen her bodyguard in days. Ashley had taken off, explaining that she needed personal time because her mother was sick, but Regina knew better. From Ashley's best friends and her two mothers, Ashley wanted to take off to be alone for a while because she wanted to try to forget her feelings. Regina knew how Ashley felt about her, she had seen it in her eyes the day before she took off, but she also saw conflict and….. sadness. As she got ready for another day without protection, Henry came into the room, and asked for help to tie his tie for his new school uniform. She knew it was a ruse, and asked her son what was bothering him. "Will Ashley ever come back?" He asked, looking sad. Regina kissed his forehead and smoothed his tie down, knowing that Henry had made a friend in Ashley and he now missed her. She missed her too, especially her uncanny ability to tell when you're in the vicinity and want to speak to her. She was the one person Regina could never sneak up on, and she also missed Ashley's smile. After seeing her son off to his school bus, she headed off to her office to have a lazy day with her unfinished paperwork, which should take her a whole day since she procrastinated doing it when she found out that Ashley was taking off. The day went by in a blur, as it always did, and soon, she was picking her son up from school and going home. She was just in the door, when she noticed a figure in the doorway. "Well well, look who we have here girls, a human decided to drop in our little party. Mmmm she's delicious. Tie up the boy and chain her in the master bedroom." The figure commanded, and before she knew it, she was being transported in a van, with catcalls coming from both sides of her. When the blind- fold came off, she was chained on the bed, with different women standing around her, leering and licking their lips. "Now now, ladies you know that is no way to treat a lady." Came the voice again, before a woman emerged from the group. Dressed like royalty, with a ring attached to her finger and holding her usual cane, HRH Georgeta Emile Constantine loomed over Regina, a smile playing on luscious red lips as she ran a finger over soft skin. "She always had a taste for beautiful women, too bad she's not here to save you now." The royal whispered in her ear, before someone tapped her shoulder. When George turned, she was stunned to find her niece staring at her with hate in her now yellowed eyes. "Well hi there." Ashley spat, before tossing George aside. She growled at anyone who got close, her body protecting Regina's from any harm. Using her trench coat to cover Regina's naked body, she then proceeded to fight off her attackers. Swords clanged, metal rattled, and fire burned as Ashley fought tooth and nail, proving to be faster and better then her opponents. After knocking out the henchmen, she took her aunt by her fancy collar and drew her sword. "That's it, Ashley. Show her the beast you really are. Who is gonna love someone like you? Freak. A Monster, part of you is a killer and lusting for blood. Have you told her about the experiments? Have you told her about your womanizing? That you are a royal and just like me to the core." Georgeta spat, leering down at the blonde, who was a spitting image of her mother, except for the sea green eyes, the only element of her that was human. Ashley looked up at Regina, and Regina found undeniable love and desire, before the blonde spoke. "No. She knows nothing about my past, she deserves more then me, yes. But you have one thing wrong." Ashley turned back to her aunt, her eyes now a luminous yellow, "I am NOTHING like you!" Ashley growled before aiming the sword at her aunt's throat. The older woman was a coward at heart, so she shot her arm out, and telekinetically caused the huge metal wall that supported the whole den up to fall, to Ashley's horror, where Regina was still chained. Dropping everything, including her aunt, she flinted in between the wall and Regina, and pushed with all her might. Rossi, Jane and her mothers chose this time to arrive, and as Rossi and Jane went on a hunt for Ashley's aunt, the former queens hung back, knowing what would happen next. With a growl-like roar, Ashley heaved the metal wall. The blonde transformed, her eyes going bloodshot gold and her face going animalistic, her nails growing into claws and her teeth lengthening as she heaved the wall back up. The wall was back up in place in a moment, and Regina stared as the fully transformed blonde turned, and looked back at her. Regina instinctively cowered in fear as the creature in front of her took a step closer, but it's eyes saddened, and it stepped away, hanging its head like a beaten puppy. But out of the corner of its eye, it spotted a throwing knife heading for Regina and jumped between them, the knife leaving a deep cut on her side as the force of the creature's body knocked it off trajectory. Regina immediately fell to her knees to see if the creature that saved her life was alright, but was shocked to find the creature's features slowly turning human, claws becoming the strong hands that protected her from falling and gold eyes going back to the sea green that she had come to love. Ashley winced, and when she looked up at Regina, she smiled softly. "I couldn't stay away, I had to see you." Ashley husked, pain lacing her voice as she reached up to stroke Regina's face. "Hush, catch your breath. You made good on your promise, Miss Grey." Regina said, trying to be stern, but her heart tightened at the pain on the blonde's face. "I….. (coughs) I will always…. Protect you." And with that, Ashley lost consciousness, and all the walls that Regina tried to hold up broke. "No. Don't you dare leave me, don't you dare. We had an agreement. Don't you dare leave me." Regina sobbed, burying her face in Ashley's chest. "Come, we better tend to that wound. We may still be able to save her." Gabby soothed, gently prying Ashley's unconscious body from Regina's hands, and carrying her little girl out. Now the wait began. Will they be able to save Ashley?

A/N: Shhh, Ashley's just unconscious, as she heals faster that way. I won't tell Her Majesty if you don't. ;)


	9. Chapter 8

"It's been two days. What the hell is taking so long!?" Jane grumbled, pacing the living room of the Constantine's brimstone house. Rossi also looked very worried. Ashley had never taken this long to heal. _What if….._that thought was interrupted by Regina rushing in, screaming "SHE'S AWAKE!" The whole gang immediately crowded around Ashley's side, smiling down at the already awake Ashley. Ashley sat up with a grunt and just grinned at everyone, before her eyes landed on Regina. Ashley's eyes darted shyly away, and everyone could faintly see a blush on her pale cheeks. "Who else wants a beer? I'm dying for one." Rossi said, and getting the drift, everyone except for Regina went out of the room, leaving them both alone. Regina walked to Ashley's bedside and sat on the bed, her chocolate eyes never leaving Ashley's face. "Hi" was all Ashley could muster, but Regina knew that that was enough. "You came back for me." Regina simply stated, which made Ashley smile softly. "Did you ever doubt I would, my Queen?" Ashley husked, before looking up at Regina, truth and love written in those eyes. Regina leaned in close, before slapping Ashley. "That was for leaving me." Regina said, before leaning in close and claiming Ashley's lips. "That's for coming for me." Regina husked when they came up for air. But something was still bothering Ashley, Regina knew it from the look on the blonde's face. Ashley cupped Regina's face and smiled, but Regina noticed that she didn't do it the way she would to her best friends or her moms, it was like Ashley didn't want to touch her. Regina sadly realized this, and left the room heart broken. Little did she know that she ripped out Ashley's heart too with that gesture. Seeing this, Gwen went out after Regina, while her wife went to comfort their little girl. Regina was on the balcony crying, when she heard footsteps coming in her direction. When she turned, she was stunned to find an older, hotter version of Ashley leaning on the doorframe. What is with this family and leaning, Regina would never understand. "You do know that she doesn't do that on purpose, Miss Mills. She loves you." Gwen comforted, stepping a little closer to the brunette. Regina shook her head, not believing a word the older blonde said. "But the way she is more physical with you, it looks like she doesn't." Regina sighed, her heart heavy at the restraint Ashley showed just now. Gwen laughed and shook her head, not believing that someone would be so blind to the blatant love in Ashley's eyes. " My dear, that is the way she shows she loves you. With us she is more physical because we have known her for years. You are the love of her life. She is afraid because of what you saw two days ago." Regina looked up with widened eyes. "So it was real? Ashley and that creature?" Gwen nodded her head, before leaning on the balcony with Regina. "That is my little girl, alright. That's why she is more physically distant with you. In her eyes, you're more fragile then the rest of us, as you are her love. She is afraid of her own strength because of what you saw." Gwen said, and Regina tried to process the new information, when a new question formed in her mind. "How…." Regina began, and Gwen got the hint. "You want to know how she became like this? It is partially my fault, to be honest. For her story, I'll have to start from the beginning." Gwen confessed, before taking a breath and starting her story. "After I married her mother, we longed for a baby. And our land did have magic, so a few months later, we found out we were pregnant." Gwen began, smiling at the memory. "When Ashley was born, my kingdom celebrated her birth. Yeah I'm a queen, a former queen. So yes, Ashley is a princess. Princess Ashley Emma Constantine-Allaway. She took the name Grey when she came up to this world. She wanted a fresh start because of what happened to her." Gwen moved off, her eyes in her distant memory. "It began when she was two. Not only was she was able to walk, she was able to talk. We found it peculiar, but brushed it off as part of her other mom's genes. We were on our way home from a ball when our car skidded off the road. When we came to, we were 4 feet away from a burning wreckage. We later found out, from eye -witness testimonies, that Ashley, only in her diaper, had single-handedly brought us out and dragged us to safety. Mind you, she was two. And even in a burning wreckage, she was not burnt. I was ecstatic, as I had been looking for a natural to train for our army to fight off the other warring clans. So at the age of five, she started battle training. She was a natural, as she took to her training quickly, rising to be the star pupil. In my chambers, however, some of my left wing counterparts came up with the idea of a super soldier program. They were scientists, and their specialty was Genetics. They discussed with me about using animal DNA and splice it with our own, making a stronger, faster, better soldier. I entertained it for a while, but when the test subjects became unstable, I had my right hand woman kill them. It was not without regret. I told their parents what I had done, and to right my wrong, I held their funerals free of charge and scraped the program. The group was furious when they heard, and that's when they targeted Ashley. On her 13thbirthday, she came of age to join the army. As a gift, I inked her with the symbol of a new elite team of soldiers, and made her commander. She was so excited, as she knew she made her mother and I proud. It was only later I had found out, to my horror, that the scientists had tested the new version of the serum on my own daughter. It made her swifter, stronger and more durable, but it had its side effects, which you saw. It cost her everything, her friends, her love life; no one wanted to go near her. This is why she stayed away from you, she was afraid you'll reject her, and you did, when you leant away from her when she wanted to come close. Now she's heartbroken and shying away from you because she thinks you've rejected her." Gwen explained, sighing as she saw the dejected younger blonde inside. The sadness was evident in those sea green eyes as the younger blonde wrote something down, before she went to the piano and started playing a few cords before she began to sing:

Oh oh oh, there's a place that I know  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
If I show it to you now  
Will it make you run away?

Or will you stay  
Even if it hurts  
Even if I try to push you out  
Will you return?  
And remind me who I really am  
Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
you know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Like a diamond  
From black dust  
It's hard to know  
What can become  
If you give up  
So don't give up on me  
Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
you know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just tell me that you will stay  
Promise me you will stay  
Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just promise me you will stay  
Promise me you will stay

Will you love me? Ohhh

Just promise me you'll stay

Regina leaned in and listened as Ashley as she sung, before wrapping her arms around her waist and ran her fingers where the gauze was. "'Gina…" Ashley husked, but stopped when Regina turned her around and kissed her deeply, her body molding unconsciously into Ashley's. The group looked on as magic exploded from them, purple and black flames shot in a circle around them, as True Love's Kiss worked it's magic on two lost souls, healing them as two became one. As they came up for air, the flames that engulfed Regina's hands became blue and gold, as this means that her magic was back. It was good magic, but magic nonetheless. The two women touched their foreheads together, when Regina noticed that Ashley's hands that were in her own were not burnt. "I'm fireproof." Ashley responded softly, before her rare, heart-stopping Constantine signature lopsided smile appeared on her face.

And The Evil Queen fell.

A/N: Hehe:) They've now fallen for each other. But there are always bumps along the road. After all, there is still one violet eyed vengeful Tazmanian Royal wanting to destroy their happy ending…..


	10. Chapter 9

"But is she cute?'

"How does she look like?"

"Does she make you crazy about her?"

"Have you done it yet?"

Ashley had to laugh at the bombardment of questions that came from three excited voices on the other end of her video call. "Chill, you three. One at a time. You know how you three are when you get excited." Ashley chided gently, rolling her eyes at three expectant, blue eyes on her laptop. "Yes, she's beautiful, yes and no. And don't even think about it, Jen." Ashley warned the eldest triplet without ceasing her daily pull- ups. Jennifer Dawn Constantine pouted, hating the fact that her sister knew her too well to know she was about to start calling out on her old monikers that related to her player days. The other two triplets stifled a laugh, before opening their mouths to ask at once the questions every time she met a girl, but Ashley beat them to the chase. "No, No and Yes. You three know well by now that I like going slow, especially in my condition. She's special, and I want us to be the type that could be a fairytale. Laugh all you want, Wild child, but… well I can't explain it any better then saying that I think I found "The One." My imprint, my mate for life… Cue Beauty and the Beast theme song. Gah… I'm getting mushy…" Ashley said of herself as she dropped down to the floor in a push-up position and started her sets of push-ups. Regina chose this time to come peek into Ashley's room, and was amused at the exchange between the woman she fell for and three identical faces on Ashley's web screen. "Your Majesty. You need me for something?" Ashley asked without ceasing her push-ups, before looking up at a slightly flustered brunette. Regina couldn't help but love the sight of a sweat covered, military looking blonde, when she noticed the scars and tattoos, as well as the three faces that looked like they were stunned and wanted an explanation. "Quit gaping, you three. This is Regina Mills, formerly known as the Evil Queen, and my love interest. 'Gina, These three are my rascals of little sisters. Yes, they are identical triplets. The one in the middle is HRH Jennifer Dawn Constantine, on the left is HRH Alexandra Beth Constantine and the other is HRH Kimberly Ann Constantine." Ashley introduced, before shooting up a hand in a stop sign in the direction of her laptop. "Not a peep from you. Don't even think about it if you want to celebrate your anniversaries, Your Highnesses." Ashley chided, sending a glance over her shoulder at three indignant princesses, who huffed at the same time and pouted the famous Constantine pout, which Ashley rolled her eyes at. "Don't think it will work on me. Mind you, you girls have been using that pout since you wanted a mushy brown teddy and wanted to name it Ace. Now shoo, I'm busy." Ashley shooed, sticking out her tongue at her three pouty little sisters as they ended the video call. Turning around, Ashley wiped the sweat off her form and proceeded to remove her work out gloves as she walked over to the brunette and gently claim her lips. "Hi you." Ashley softly said, holding the brunette as gently as she could, trying to remember her strength. She had been intensely training with her grandfather's mentor, Sir Mantra, and it was getting a little easier to control how she held things, but her mind knew she had more to learn before she could reduce the lessons. Her body ached, and her mind was exhausted, but as she held Regina in her arms, she remembered why it was all worth it. _For Regina, _she encouraged herself as she smiled down and touched her forehead to the other woman's. "Um…. 'Gina? Have dinner with me this Friday?" Ashley hesitantly asked, biting her lip as a grin appeared on Regina's face. "Are you asking me out on a date, Miss Grey? Because if you know, I just might need to think about it." Regina teasingly said, before grinning as Ashley rolled her eyes and gently claimed her lips. "You know you love me too much to do that, Your Majesty." Ashley's voice took a sultry tone as she dropped her pitch a octave. Regina's eyes darkened slightly with desire, before grinning as she was gently tossed on the bed with a now hungry blonde. "Sorry." Ashley mumbled, placing a kiss on Regina's lips and pulling back and keeping her appetite in control. The other change was coming on, the one where she went full princess, and plunder every woman in sight. Ashley coughed and checked that her eyes were the right color before wrapping her arms around Regina's waist and snuggling, careful not to hurt her. Regina looked up at Ashley as they snuggled, and for the first time, she noticed the long, jagged scar that stretched around the blonde's eye and down her cheek. "How did you get this scar, dear?" Regina asked, tracing it with her finger, sending a shiver of desire down Ashley's spine. _Damn anniversaries…._ Ashley inwardly grumbled, knowing that part of her was programed to send her hormones on high during this time of the year. " Dear? Ashley, You have not yet answered me…" Regina urged, snapping Ashley back into the moment. "Sorry, umm a fight. I was in a fight." Ashley vaguely said, knowing that it was partially true, but didn't tell her that she was fighting her aunt, trying to save an innocent's life. Regina knew that Ashley was hiding something, but was distracted when one of Ashley's sisters came in. "KIM! How many times have I taught you that knocking was a polite way of saying 'I'm coming in?' what if I was busy, hmmm? And no, I'm not doing it this year. Em or Jess can do it." The youngest triplet pouted, before going up to her sister and nuzzling into her. "Please? Pretty pretty please? With lots and lots of whipped cream on top?" Kim whined, giving Ashley her best version of the Constantine puppy pout. "Kim… come on… can I not do it this year? Can't Jess do it? She is the second most sought after player after me. I mean you've seen her dance to 'Ayo Technology'." Ashley said in Tasma, making Kim shake her head and pout before mumbling that she wanted her favorite artist to perform. Ashley melted under her puppy dog eyes and kissed her forehead, before reinforcing her grumpy demeanor and shooing her with the promise that she will do it. "But you behave, ok? If not the deal is off." Kim grinned the cheeky lopsided grin that screamed "No Promises" before racing off. Ashley laughed and shook her head at the youngest triplet's mischievousness, before turning back to Regina with a small grin. "My sisters want me to perform for the opening of an event. So they sent the youngest 'cuz they know that I have a soft spot for her. But she just as much of a rascal as the other two." Ashley explained, before slipping on her gloves to go into rocker mode. "You sing?" Regina quipped, cocking her eyebrow condescendingly, making Ashley laugh and gently kiss Regina's lips and winking. "You ain't seen nothing yet, Your Majesty." Ashley seductively said, before the chant of her old rock name made her roll her eyes and gently pick the love of her life up and jumping into the portal to bring her to her mothers, who were waiting for her to kick off the anniversary of their country. Well, all she could say was it was gonna get noisy.

A/N: Tune in to see how Tasmanians celebrate their country's anniversary. P.s, Ashley does sing… brilliantly. I won't tell Her Majesty if you don't XD


	11. Chapter 10

Ashley had already started hyperventilating even before the usual kick off ritual started. It was the first time she ever did this, and then she realized why. Regina. She was now sitting in the audience with her mothers, and her nerves were getting to her. Regina had never seen her really perform. _But it's me. Doc Blaze. Why on earth am I nervous? _ "Because it's a royal and she is really hot." Ashley didn't have to turn to know that the eldest Constantine triplet was leaning on the doorway. "Not now, Jen. I have no time for royal almost-nakedness or drama… Holy shit, Jen… woahh woah wait, where is my wild child of a sister?" Ashley gasped, as she beheld Jennifer. She was dressed in a simple black, back-less number that hugged her frame and dangling earrings. Jennifer just grinned and took a few steps forward, before both smiled the smile they both inherited from their mother. "I must say, Jen, you look beautiful tonight. Em's gonna spaz when she sees you." Ashley commented in Tasma, taking in and inwardly smiling at the woman Jennifer had become. "Relax, Ace, you're giving yourself a ulcer. You're Doctor Blaze, the doctor who sets women's hearts on fire. I know she is royalty, I know she's everything you dreamed of. You are my sister, my idol. You can do anything, even get the girl." Jennifer assured, as the crowd started to chant "Doc Blaze". Ashley turned to the closed curtain, where behind it, the crowd and her Queen waited, before turning back to her sister. For the first time in her life, since she was a baby to be exact, Jenny saw uncertainty and nervousness in her sister's eyes. So she did what her instincts told her to, hug her sister. "Hey, Hey, you're as much of a Constantine as I am. And there is one thing that I know, for certain. We always get the girl. If fate wanted you to be with her, and from the way I see her look at you, I know it is, she won't care who you are. She'll just see you for you. Come on, Hotshot. Get out there and cream those women's panties." Jennifer husked crudely in Tasma, before disappearing into the crowd, where their family sat. With the pounding of the beat and the chanting of the crowd, her eyes went slightly gold and a sexy smirk, she took her mike she always had strapped to thigh, and went out dancing and singing, and kicking off the celebrations.

Regina was enjoying the show. But there was no denying when Ashley looked at her; there was love in her eyes, especially in the more romantic songs in the line-up. But it was when Ashley stepped forward and unbuttoned two buttons and bowed that Regina knew things were about to change up a bit.

"How are you doing, ladies?" Ashley called, and 2 million happy, flushed women called back. "Good good, you ladies having fun, I know. You ladies always have fun when I'm around." The palace laughed and cheered as she unbuttoned another button.

"So…. Things are about to get a lot hotter in here. We are going to finish off this evening with a special treat. As you know, I'm part human and I hardly ever take part in this even though I made this dance." The women cheered louder, letting Ashley laugh as she took a swig of her water. "But today I will treat you all with…. My sisters and I are gonna do the royal dance, them and those who were there and learnt the dance when it was conceived. So, ladies, come up on stage and get ready to rock and cream your lady's panties." Ashley said, before she called on the change. Smoke appeared around her, and when she stepped out of it, Regina creamed her panties at how hot and delicious she was. With a body to die for and legs that went on forever, and curves in the right places, Princess Ashley was a goddess. "LADIES, HOW DO WE DO THIS? We… Dip it low, pick it up slow, Roll it all around, poke it out like your back broke, Pop, pop, pop that thang, Ima show you how to make your lover say Ohh…" Ashley sang as she danced suggestively, commanding all of the ladies on the stage with a natural leadership, before sliding to the edge and belting out "Buttons", swinging her shirt off as she sang and entertained, and when she finished, the whole place went into an uproar, and Ashley grinned, standing there in her half-naked, sweaty glory, as she kissed each of her sisters's foreheads as she sent them off in the direction of their significant others. Now that she was done, Ashley Constantine was tired and wanted to rest. As she sat down to relax, she felt someone straddle her lap, and she was not too surprised to see a strung up, desire ridden Regina Mills. "Your Majesty." Ashley greeted, smiling up at her love, before Regina hungrily claimed her lips. " 'Gina, 'Gina. We were gonna take it slow remember? Come on baby, let's get you to a more comfortable place." Ashley softly said, picking Regina up bridal style, and carried her out, before letting her animal take over and leap out the portal she opened to come up to her special, secret tree-house she built so they could have some alone time. They tumbled gently onto the bed (after Ashley had a shower of course) as they claimed each other's lips, ending in both of them snuggling together. "You never told me you sung like that, Miss Grey." Regina said mock-indignantly, her voice taking a huskier tone as she traced her fingers along Ashley's torso, but now that she was out of her desire-ridden haze, she remembered to take things slow. "I preferred you loving me for me, Your Majesty. Not what you saw, because all that was apart of a life long ago. I made my peace with it, and now? Well let's just say I'm starting anew." Ashley grinned, before she gently rolled Regina on her back and claimed her lips and smiled down at her. "Since it is the anniversary, it would be a shame if I did not ask you for a dance. So. May I have this dance, Your Majesty?" Regina smiled and stood, and waited as Ashley plugged in her iPod and played a track. "Beauty and the Beast" came on, and Regina looked up at Ashley who held her hand out to dance. It was strange that the overly egotistic, sultry sex goddess (yes Regina thought that) thought herself a monster, when it was not really her fault for her condition. The music leant grace to her feet as she danced, keeping in mind that she was dancing with one of the best dancers in her lifetime. It later shifted to Lady Antebellum's 'Just a Kiss', before Ashley changed up the tune and played a blatantly obvious love ballad. "I can be your hero baby, I can kiss away the pain, I will stand by you forever, you can take my breath away." Ashley sung, before they stopped and kissed softly. "So, about that date…" "Yes, Miss Grey. I'll go out with you."

A/N: Thanks for bearing with me. It's been a little hectic lately. I do not own "Hero". Tune in for Regashley's first but disastrous date.


	12. Chapter 11

The days seemed to fly by for Ashley, and soon Wednesday was upon her. It saw the usually calm, level-headed princess running around frantically because she had no idea where to bring Regina for her first date. "Mija, calm down, she's gonna love whatever you plan for her." Gabby soothed her very frazzled daughter, who was now pacing up and down her kitchen. "But she's royalty, ma. She's as picky as we are, so what if she doesn't like what I plan if I manage to plan?" Ashley almost wanted to scream. She had asked the most beautiful woman in the universe (in her eyes) out with no plan! Her motto was always to have a plan, but it was impromptu and now? She was paying for being so foolish. She didn't see her mom come in during her musing and had almost ripped Gwen's arm off in her tenseness if the former Queen hadn't been so quick as to pull her hand back from her shoulder. "Whoa, chill there little lady, someone's panties is in a very tight twist today." Gwen commented before laying her hand back down on Ashley's shoulder, as Ashley turned and smiled apologetically at the older blonde. "Oh Hey, sorry mom. The nerves are getting to me. I'm all over the place." Ashley explained, rubbing her face as she started pacing again. "She looks like me before our first date." Gwen said to her wife, as she almost laughed at her daughter's nervousness and her seemingly unrulier hair from running her fingers through it in thought too much. "Oh? I didn't peg you to be the nervous type." Gabby grinned, kissing her wife before sighing at her nervous wreck of a little girl. "Mhmm, I was that nervous." Gwen grinned, before seeing a warning finger and glaring yellow eyes in her direction. Gwen sighed, as she had forgotten that her daughter was one of the best profilers in the country. "Sorry, baby, can't help that your mom is irresistible. Now, tell your momma what's bothering you. Is it that you have no plans for a date? Or what?" Ashley calmed her nerves and went on to explain that she had a lot of plans, but since she was dating royalty, she had no idea if Regina would like it. "I don't know what to do, mom, she's all I ever dreamed of and now, I may lose her because of the first date. I'm so worried, mom, what if she…" Gwen hushed her daughter with a hug, and laughed gently. "Now you remind me of my first date with your ma even more. Now, stop your worrying and have a listen to what your old lady has to say. Chicks dig it if you do something cheesy and romantic, like bring them flowers and stuff. It may not be the best date, but they will sure say yes again if you are yourself and I know, that like me, you are a romantic at heart. So, turn the charm on a little bit, and it may be even a simple dinner at your house, and you got that woman tied around your little finger by the middle of the evening. Well, in my case, it's your ma that's got me wrapped around her little finger." Ashley let out an indignant whine at her mother waggling her eyebrows at her other mother. "EWWWWWWWW MOOMMMMMSSSSSS, you two never get the concept that the person in your midst is, well, not as lovey-dovey as you are yet?" Gabby laughed at Ashley's pout and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Not my fault your mom is insatiable." She softly giggled, which turned into a full-fledged laugh, as Ashley's pout got deeper. "Awww, my poor puppy, stuck in between two horny teenagers." Gabby joked, sticking her tongue out at her blonde wife, who blow a kiss at her and giggled. "Ok, back to the topic. She likes riding horses, so…. Stables and then dinner at that Greek restaurant around the corner. If all else fails, can we come back here and pretend this is a restaurant?" Ashley asked, her pout and puppy dog eyes letting her human mother agree to be her back up plan. And with that, Ashley dashed out to make plans and try to ask the stable to prepare a special treat for Regina.

Regina was startled by a noise and when she went to investigate, she found no one there. When she returned to her desk, she found an ice-carved rose and a note from Ashley.

_It was kinda funny watching you run around, glad I can still make you run like that. I will pick you up at noon tomorrow. See you soon. Take care of my heart; I left it with you –Ash_

Regina could not help but smile at Ashley's note. Ashley knew her power of literally ripping people's hearts out of their chest, and yet found the time to make the action sound romantic. A knock on the door announced her 5 pm meeting with her bodyguard, but after the note Ashley left, she didn't want her bodyguard, she wanted her girlfriend. And as Ashley made her entrance into her office, Regina closed the door, before wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist and claiming Ashley's lips. "Someone missed me." Ashley husked, gently picking the mayor up and lowering her into her black, throne-like chair. "Hold me." Regina gently commanded, and Ashley complied, letting Regina nuzzle into her chest. "I did miss you today." Regina whispered, before kissing Ashley's lips. Ashley knew not to call her out on saying it, as she knew her brunette queen didn't easily say such things and it was out of her comfort zone to do so. "As my queen wishes." Ashley gently said, before lifting Regina unto the L-shaped loveseat she had in her office and lowering herself gently on top. Regina flipped them over, seeing Ashley's muscles strain in effort to hold back her strength as not to hurt her. Regina snuggled into Ashley, content with just being at her side, but couldn't help but notice how sad Ashley's eyes were. She had no idea what was bothering her girlfriend, so she could do the only thing she could: lean up and gently kiss her. Ashley's face softened, and she smiled, but it did not reach her eyes like it usually did. Whatever was bothering Ashley was personal, and knowing Ashley, she would never voice what was bothering her. But what matters was that they were cuddled together, and for a moment in a busy day, all felt right.

"AGAIN!" Ashley growled at her voice activated exercise machine. And once again, it thrust her into the exercise of holding her strength out, controlling till every in of her was rigid. She had long sent everyone else in her strength lessons home, as it was only her that needed this. They did not need to stay. Sweat and tiredness wrecked her body, but she refused to give in, she had to do this, she had to. Seeing the little bit of pain in Regina's face before she flipped them over lent her strength. She would do it again and again until she was able to control her strength, no matter what the circumstances, for Regina. "Mija, it's almost three in the morning. You need your rest." Gabby tried to soothe, but was met with a growl and yellowed eyes with a controlled but angry "Get OUT!" Gabby had never seen her daughter so angry, and in all that anger, sadness. The former queen scrambled out, before sadly looking back in the direction of a soft thud, and a grunt. All her family and her three best friends tried to get her to rest, but she wouldn't, tossing them out and closing the door firmly behind them, before going back to the exercise Sensei Mantra gave her for controlling her strength, when she heard the door open again. "Whoever it is, GET OUT! Can't you see I'm busy!?" Ashley roared, but when she turned, she bit her lip in shame when she realized it was Regina in the doorway. "Even for me?" Regina's sultry voice cracked at Ashley's heart, and her voice took a softer tone as she gruffly nodded. "Yeah, I am exercising, you know, to keep in shape." Ashley grunted, trying to hide how tired she really was. "Ash? Dear put it down. Come with me, you need rest." Regina softly said, softly tugging Ashley to follow her. "No, Not yet, not yet, must perfect it, must know how…" Ashley grunted, not ceasing her exercising,

before leaping up at the final part to catch the fragile bits of metal she worked so hard with, but instead of gracefully managing to land on her feet with metal stacked in her hand like her teacher did, she stumbled and fell in her tiredness. She had been ignoring that warning sign for the last few hours, but as she got up this time round, Regina saw the tears Ashley tried to hide. Instinctively, the former queen walked over to her tired lover and held her close as Ashley started to softly sob, and shaky hands did their best to help her stand up, but Ashley's beaten body almost collapsed with exhaustion, but stubborn as she was, she forced her beaten body up to go again. Seeing this, Regina held on to her and sat Ashley up, and tended to Ashley's bruised and grazed hands. "Can't stop… Must go one more time…" Ashley grunted, trying to force herself up from her sitting position, but Regina held her down, which was now easier to do since the poor woman was too exhausted and beaten to be on her best performance. "Come on, dear, you need your sleep. Your mothers are very worried about you, and somehow tonight I could not shake off the feeling I needed to come see you, and seeing your dark-haired mom frantic and hurt in the kitchen made me certain that I had to see you." Regina soothed, using magic to summon strips of linen and wrapping it around Ashley's hands. "I need to go one more time… I have to perfect it, I have to…." Ashley tried to gently push Regina away, but since Regina now had the upper hand, gently held onto Ashley's. "But why, dear, you're clearly past your breaking point, why go again?" Regina urged, and when Ashley looked away, Regina waited till she got the courage and strength to tell her what she kind of suspected. "I hurt you. I can't be near you if I can't control my strength, so I forced myself to do this exercise till I had it perfected. For you." Ashley exhaustedly confessed, and Regina, under her mayoral façade, melted inside, and placing her hand under Ashley's chin, she nudged the chin up till pained and exhausted sea green eyes looked into her own. "You didn't hurt me. I know you never will, and you are silly to think that you had to beat your body into this condition. Nuh uh, no buts dear, you are clearly exhausted and in need of rest. Look at me, I am fine, and I always will be by your side. You're my lover, as well as my bodyguard, and you are no good to me in this condition. Now, come to bed." Regina gently commanded, and Ashley compiled, adrenaline gone and exhaustion taking over as she stumbled into the shower first, before collapsing into bed naked. Regina joined her in bed, and they cuddled for a while, before a sleepy voice inquired: "'Gina?" Regina looked down at the blonde at the sound of the affectionate nickname, "yes dear?" Regina answered, lowering her hand to ruffle already very unruly curls, "Tell me if I hurt you, ok?" Ashley sleepily said, and Regina smiled, before kissing the top of the blonde head that was sticking out of the sheets. "I will, dear, now Your Queen wants you to sleep." Regina gently said, and with a muffled "as My Queen wishes", Ashley was out like a light. Regina looked down affectionately at Ashley's sleeping form and snuggled into it. "You're a idiot," She softly scolded the sleeping Ashley, "but you are my idiot."

A/N: Dun Dun Dun, well thank you for being patient. The date will be posted in the next chapter. Stick around, and you'll see how it goes.


	13. Chapter 12

Ashley was outside the mayoral mansion at 5 minutes till noon. _Screw this; you're a damn Constantine. Just turn on the charm and hope for the best._Ashley scolded herself, before turning to the little box sitting on the passenger seat. _Ok, Hotshot, time to rock and roll. _Ashley assured herself as the clock struck noon, and keeping the velvet box, proceeded to reach the door, turned on the sexy smolder and the charm, before knocking and leaning on the door. Regina answered it, and after a soft kiss, she entered the premises. "Oh, I almost forgot, give me a minute." Ashley said, putting hand up for patience, before flicking it and producing a rose. "A fine rose for a beautiful lady." Ashley wooed, and Regina, keeping her royal mask on, walked over and reached for the rose. "Only one, not a bouquet?" Regina deadpanned, and Ashley just smiled, "You're one in a million, Your Majesty, surely you knew that. That's why only one rose, and if you noticed, this rose is the only one of its kind, so only one." Ashley replied as she placed her hands on either side of Regina's hips and claimed her lips. Regina dropped the mayor to show the more tender, girlfriend side of her as Ashley held her close, before coming up for air. "I'm sure you're kinda lost… Heaven is a long way from here, Your Majesty." Ashley teased softly, making Regina raise her eyebrow, "Yes Ma'am, I can show you directions, but I got a date with the Queen, you know her, the beautiful brunette with eyes like pools of chocolate and a smile that can light up the room." Ashley charmed, and Regina wagged her finger at the blonde, before squeezing her hand and going out the door. "Flattery won't get you anywhere, Miss Grey." Regina told the brunette, but Ashley knew that Regina was teasing, but never called the mayor up on it. When they got to the stables, Ashley squeezed Regina's hand. "I know what happened here, 'Gina, and I would not deny that it did, but I want to make a new beginning here. If you don't want to, we could always go for a walk." Ashley assured, but Regina smiled up at her, telling her she was up for it, and as they went up to the stables, Regina stopped dead in her tracks. Before her stood a horse so familiar that she could tell how it looked like like the back of her hand. "Rocinante? Is that you, boy?" The horse neighed in recognition of his mistress and went to nuzzle her hand. "How… he died to bring about the curse…" Regina stood speechless as she stroked of the mane of her loyal and beloved steed. "He's a present. I brought my own horse, wanna go riding with me, Your Majesty?" Regina happily got on her horse and rode off, laughter and happiness shining on her usually expressionless face. "Come on Bernard, let's show that lassie how it's done. Yip Yip!" Ashley told her loyal steed, who was a birthday present from her grandfather. Obeying his master at once, he took off into a gallop and easily overtook Rocinante and stopped in a patch of clearing about 5 minutes out. "You cheated! How did you manage to get here so fast?" Regina accused, before noting the size on the horse that Ashley sat on. It was a huge, midnight back steed, with a small white patch in the shape of a star and white cuffs. "Nah, Bernard would never cheat. He was going in a relaxed gallop, he had no rush." Ashley teased, patting her steed, which neighed in recognition, before she smiled and made her way next to Regina, before they walked together along the winding road, before racing back to the stables. Once again, Bernard won by a long shot, and as they dismounted and asked the stable hands to put the steeds away,

Ashley gently kissed Regina before offering her arm and taking her Queen to her car, before driving to the Greek restaurant that she made reservations at and that was when the staring started. All the early inhabitants had a really bad case of elevator eyes, and Ashley, working from experience, ignored the stares and pulled out a chair for Regina. As they settled and ordered their food, the waiter also could not stop staring at them. By the time their food arrived, both women's patience were wearing thin. Ashley kissed Regina's hand to soothed Regina's rapidly ruffled feathers, but knew that Regina had not been exposed to this sort of thing, which made the blonde's anger boil more. Ashley had no clue how angry she was until she felt the familiar blast of heat from the window beside her. Ashley hurriedly tried to spill her drink on the flames, but since she had not been out in a while, she had forgotten that alcohol made it worse, and regretted it immediately when the window burst into a ball of flame. After managing to put it out, she called for the bill, before bolting out of the restaurant, with Regina in tow. Once they were in the car, they erupted into laughter. "What on earth happened in there dear?" Regina asked after stealing a kiss from Ashley. "The candle got too close to the curtain and it caught fire." Ashley explained, embarrassed about her little mishap and not willing to let her girlfriend know just yet about her ability to manipulate (to all you ATLA fans, yes I mean bending) the elements. Once they got to the mayoral mansion, they tiredly stripped and showered before snuggling into bed. Regina fell asleep of course, but Ashley snuck out and went down to her training ground, where an old friend waited for her. "Sifu Hotman! I'm glad you could make it." Ashley greeted the man, who stood from drinking tea. "It's been a long time, Ashley, how are you doing? What did you need help with?" Fire Lord Zuko (yes that Zuko) greeted his old friend, hugging the blonde before pulling back. "I, um, got a little angry and had a mishap with the curtains." Ashley sheepishly said, making Zuko laugh and shake his head. "Was this on the date you told me about?" Zuko asked, and laughed more when the taller blonde blushed and nodded. " Come on. Let's get training." Zuko said, striping down to his Agni Kai attire and Ashley stripping down to her fireproof bra and shorts. For the next few hours, the fire lord and his warrior best friend trained, shooting fire and elaborate balls of flame from their hands and feet, and that was how Regina found her girlfriend, in the middle of one of the many sequences in firebending. Regina watched in awe as the blonde leaped and slid, fire sprouting from the tips of her fingers and the bottom of her feet. Ashley had felt the familiar tingle in the back of her neck whenever Regina was around, and so ceased her training to go greet her girlfriend. "So, it WAS you that set that fire." Regina said, cocking her eyebrow as she admitted her suspicions since the restaurant. "Um, yeah it was I. I got a little unnerved at their behavior…" Ashley confessed, ducking her head down and blushing like a child whose had got caught in the cookie jar. Regina giggled a little before kissing the blonde, when they were interrupted by a cough from Zuko. "Excuse me, baby." Ashley excused herself, before going over to Zuko. " I want you to have something." Zuko said, before producing a handkerchief wrapped present. "I know that this is supposed to be worn by the next generation, but after the accident, Mai wasn't able to bear any more children. So it's just my Ursa and I. I want you to have this. I know the crown prince usually wears it, but the crown princess also can wear it, so it says, if the princess is to be heir to the throne." Zuko said, handing the royal artifact to the blonde. Ashley smiled at this gesture of kindness, and knowing that Zuko saw her as family made her warm inside. "We will stop training for tonight. Go home, dear Zuko, give your wife and daughter a hello from me, and tell your uncle we must have tea sometime." And with that, Zuko was dressed and was gone. Ashley smiled down at the headpiece, before tying a topknot and wearing it. "It suits you, dear. But what is its significance?" Regina asked, as Ashley approached, never forgetting to place a soft kiss on Regina's lips. "I will tell you about it sometime, but not tonight. I'm tired and I want to spend time with you. For now, it's to keep the hair out of my face. Now come, lets go to bed." Ashley prompted, and with that, the warrior and her queen trudged off to bed and snuggled together, oblivious to the world around them, at least for the night.

A/N: There we go. Sorry for taking so long, had a bit of a writer's block. Tune in to find out what other misadventures these two get up to. Oh, and I do not own the Last Airbender. :)


	14. Chapter 13

"So how do you explain the text messages then?" Regina fumed, tossing Ashley's phone at her. "Baby, please, let me explain…." Ashley softly pleaded before pinching the bridge of her nose. Even though it was almost a month into their relationship, this week had been nothing but hell, as the fights had started. First, they fought over Henry, all because Ashley suggested he started sports, and then it was about Regina's control over their relationship, and Ashley's questioning of it. It blew it because she then got so mad that she threw in the punch below the belt, that she too was royalty and that she had a right to question if the queen's supreme rule was necessary. And to add fuel to fire, a woman that Ashley didn't know started to leave sexy phone messages and texts, and now Ashley was at the brunt of Regina's latest rage. "Don't 'baby' me! Don't you DARE infantilize me! I am a QUEEN, and Henry's mother. You. Have. No. Right. So don't you dare step another toe out of line, Miss Grey." Ashley knew it was her fault, her nature, to question the authority first, but she really had no idea who this woman is. But before she tried to protest, Regina had already boomed an angry "GET OUT!" Dejected and hurt, Ashley took her jacket and left the room, slamming the door hard enough that all doors nearby rattled. Regina knew that Ashley was hurting deeply, but she didn't care about that at the moment. The blonde could be so damn infuriating, but a small part of the former queen felt guilty for throwing a tantrum like that. She really didn't mean to explode like that, but she knew that her anger was from the thought of being betrayed by Ashley. On the other side of town, Ashley knocked on the door of her parent's brownstone. As usual, her human mother answered it with a smile on her face, but what the blonde didn't expect to see was the wiser hazel brown eyes of her grandmother peering from behind her mom. "Abbi? What are you doing here? Mami you should have told me she was coming! Your Majesty." Ashley titled, respectfully bowing her head at the older dark-haired queen. "Oh tish tosh, enough of that, come here and give me a hug. My you have grown!" The queen of the Scottish highlands laughed, pulling her taller granddaughter into a bone-crushing hug. Ashley laughed before entering, talking in rapid Spanish with her grandmother as they caught up. Eliza Allaway-Sanchez, being as wise as she is, could see the sadness in her granddaughter's eyes, so she held onto Ashley's hand to stop her from speaking further and look straight into the sea green eyes identical to her husband's. "Your eyes tell me something is troubling you, nina, what's wrong?" Eliza encouraged, watching as her granddaughter sighed. "It's nothing, nani, my girlfriend and I just had a fight and she threw me out, that's all." Ashley muttered, her eyes looking away from the kindly hazel-brown eyes of her grandmother. She wanted to tell her more, but shame prevented her from speaking, but from the use of her old nickname, Eliza knew that Ashley wanted to tell her everything. Offering her rare smile, Eliza stood up and leaned on her chair. "Come on, mija, your ma had a inkling you needed comforting, so when I came to visit, she persuaded me to make my famous spiced peach cobbler. It's being warmed up now in the kitchen." The sight that followed that statement amused the older queen to no end. Her now-adult granddaughter's head had shot up at that statement, and mouth watering, had dashed into the kitchen like a kid on Christmas morning. Eliza laughed as she followed her granddaughter into the kitchen, where the eager blonde waited for her ma to bring out the piping hot cobbler. As Ashley tucked in, mother and daughter stood side-by-side watching the younger blonde eat. "Is it in our genes to attract royalty? I'm just saying, cuz you made the prince of Scotland fall in love with you, I stopped the player queen in her tracks, and now Ashley is dating a queen…" Eliza chuckled at her daughter's observation, before her mind went back to the night she first held a sleeping baby Ashley in her arms. "You know what your father will say about this. The same thing he told me when you first brought Ashley to us." Eliza mused, chuckled at the memory. "He held her in his arms and wiggled one of his fingers at her, before tweaking her nose and exclaimed proudly that his genes would help his granddaughter 'hook every looker on earth'" Eliza said, her voice turning gruff as se imitated her huge bear of her Scottish husband, making the younger Allaway laugh. "That sounds like dad alright, I still remember him telling you I'll grow up to be a knockout, and you hushed him by slapping his arm before gently chiding me and prying my then tiny toe from my mouth." Gabby grinned, laughing at the memory, before being startled from her thoughts by a loud knock on the door. She went to answer it, and gasped in surprise as her wife and father stood at the doorway with a grin on their faces. Ever the daddy's girl, she nuzzled into the familiar scent of fresh grass and polish, before kissing her wife hello. "Hey baby girl." The huge bear of a man gruffly greeted, before tenderly held his smaller wife and greeted her with a kiss. "Now, where is my granddaughter? I heard she was dating a queen." He asked, before Eliza held his hand and downcast her eyes to describe Ashley's current state. The mountain of a man nodded, and lumbered off to find his blonde pride and joy. Eliza and Gabby hung back to let the Scottish King work his magic.

Ashley's ears perked at the sounds coming from the hallway, before a beaming smile graced her face as she recognized the familiar clacking of her grandfather's peg leg, which he lost in a fight to a rival warring lord. "You never tell me when your coming, Grandpa." Ashley pouted, which the red headed man laughed at. "I never know when I am, dear lass, and even if I could, your unpredictable work makes you never around much."

Colin Allaway reasoned, and after a few more minutes of pouting, Ashley rushed and nuzzled into the larger, muscular frame of her grandfather. Colin mushed the blonde curly hair that was very similar to his own, before kissing the top of her head. The older blonde came in to join the hug, holding three plates of the famous Sanchez Spiced Peach Cobbler. "Come, little one, tell us everything." Colin coaxed gruffly before they went outside the balcony to talk. That is how the queens found them, the usually gruff, red-haired man tenderly stroking his granddaughter's hair as she told them everything in detail, before listening to what the older queen and king had to say. "I blame you, Mom, she doesn't trust me because of you." Ashley teased, before dodging expertly out of a slap on the head and laughing. But it was broken by the sound of Ashley's phone ringing. "Hello?" Ashley greeted, but when the heavy breathing came, Ashley immediately knew something was wrong…

A/N: CLIFFHANGER… Who was that on the phone and what do they want? Tune in to find out! :D


	15. Chapter 14

"What do you want?" The question was out of the blonde's mouth before she had time to think about how to approach this situation. "It is the woman that has been trying to seduce you. Can we talk?" Ashley hissed and she could hear the woman on the other end of the phone flinch slightly before proceeding with caution. "I know what I did. It was mean to split your girl from you. I know where she is now, and I know what your aunt wants. Meet me where worlds meet if you want to save her from her fate." And with that, the woman hung up. Grabbing her gear, Ashley immediately made her way about the house to ritually receive the customary blessings that was required before each battle, before she reached her blonde mother. "Your Majesty." She began, bowing low before her mother. The tone of her daughter's voice made the Queen in her appear, so she responded in kind. "What can I do for you, Commander?" Gwen asked, using Ashley's old title, and when the gold eyes looked up at her, she knew. "A fellow soldier has challenged me to the hand of a maiden, my lady, I wish to enact the traditions of old, but I am conflicted, as she is my elder, and your sister." Gwen's demeanor changed immediately changed at that sentence, and a soft growl could be heard from the older blonde's lips. "She dares to challenge you? My own sister? A sister like her does not need to be on this earth. No buts, Commander. Take everything from her, but give her nothing. With your shield or on it soldier, those are your orders. She needs to be eliminated, as I fear she has gone insane with revenge, and she will do everything in her power for that." Reaching into her pocket, she reached into her pocket and gave her daughter a bracelet. "This was forged in the fires of Glowfroem, and made of the finest and hardest metal known to our kind. Move your arm into combat position." Once Ashley did that, she gasped in delight when a shield appeared, and on it, the sign of the sun and war gods, much like the tattoo on her left breast. "May this shield you, my daughter, when you need it most." Ashley smiled up at her mother, and hugged her, before she went up to her grandfather. "I am off to fight for a maiden's hand, seanair, I wish for your blessing." Ashley respectfully said, holding her hand over her heart, as was custom when addressing the king. "Hush, young lass, you'll always have my blessing. You have Highland royalty in your blood, and all of our forefathers were brave and skilled in battle. May they guide you." Colin said, making an old Gaelic symbol of blessing with his thumb on her forehead. "Now I have a present for you." The huge, mountain of a man boomed, before ambling into the room and producing a cloth covered present. When she unwrapped it, she was surprised and delighted to find her grandfather' prized sword, the same one she cut herself with while playing with it as a child. The black padded hilt had been replaced, and the Celtic markings on it shone in the light, before her eyes lay on the symbol that was on the knob of the hilt. The bear paw was still there, as she remembered. "You're old enough to inherit it now, dear lass, may it be a testament to your Highland ancestry." And with that, the game was set. As she left, her human mother's voice rang out through the house. "Wait!" Gabby shouted, hurrying down the stairs, before looping the pendant she had in her hand around her neck. Looking down, Ashley gasped in recognition at the North Star she always saw her mother wear. "Keep it, Mija, for luck and so your ancestors may guide you home to me." Gabby mused, her hand running along her daughter's battle hardened face. "I love you, mami, I have to go." Ashley farewelled, before hopping onto her bike and speeding off into the night.

Regina had had enough. But no matter how hard she tried, she could not get free of her chains. "They are resistant and immune to magic, your majesty, you can't use magic to open them." A voice came, before revealing the same blonde that kidnapped only half a year before. "You. What do you want?" Regina hissed, and was shocked to find the same rage and revenge filled hatred in the eyes before her. "Revenge. Your girlfriend took the woman I loved from me. I was worthy of her, but she still chose Ashley. I WAS WORTHY!" The angry blonde angrily shouted, rage filling her eyes as she stormed around the place, before turning around to Regina. "She will pay for what she did, by watching you turn into one of us and you will love me." Georgeta hissed, and as she poised to bite, she was knocked out of the way. She reeled from the shock before turning to face her niece. "Oh, an audience, how wonderful. Come to join the party, dear niece?" Georgeta leered, bowing mockingly at Ashley. "Enough Auntie. I challenge you to a Kufusen. A fight to the death for the hand of Regina." The hall went silent, before Georgeta burst out laughing. "You? You challenge me? You forget who I am, little girl. I TRAINED you. I made you the solider you are today." Georgeta mocked, but at the insistence in Ashley's hardened green eyes, Georgeta laughed and reached for her sward nearby. "Well, the good thing about this is, I get to kill you slowly." Georgeta grinned, as she took her battle ready position. Ashley knelt as she always did, picking up the earth and rubbing it on her hands, before pulling on her war gloves and drawing her grandfather's sword. "May the best woman win." Ashley growled in Tasma, and with that, Aunt and niece growled kicked the age-old ritual off, swords ringing as each battle-hardened warrior used their years of experience to best each other. Stabbing and deflecting her Aunt's blows, she dodged and hit a lucky kick right between her aunt's ribs, Her aunt in return had a dirty weapon hidden under her sleeve, a claw like blade that she slashed with when Ashley came to finish her off. It caught the younger blonde by her ear, and ripped the flesh downwards. A few centimeters to the right and she would have been blinded. As Ashley stood to recover, she realized in horror that her aunt had her lips near Regina's, and with a gulp and a breath, Georgeta let the husk of Ashley's lover fall, as she had absorbed her essence into her body. "NOOOOOOOO! No not again, please not again." Ashley sobbed as she dashed to Regina's side. It was too late, as Regina's heart had stopped. Holding the limp body of the woman she loved deeply in her arms, murderous rage shook Ashley's whole being, and Georgeta smiled evilly at the sight, knowing her plan had worked just fine. Once the opponent was blinded by rage, it was easy to take them out. Ashley's face went slightly animalistic as she stood and faced her Aunt, but her mind, unknown to the older blonde, was clear. _An angry mind is a narrow mind. It leaves you vulnerable to attack when you're only concentrated on what you want to do to the opponent that you are blind to what your opponent can do to you." _ Her Kung-Fu teacher once taught her, and keeping a clear mind, she directed her anger into strength, making each of her blows deadlier. "But, how?" Georgeta coughed, spitting out blood as she tried to pull herself up after being hit by a deadly triple body and head strike combo, before Ashley made the older blonde's body to comply. "KNEEL!" Ashley growled, and the humiliated retired war advisor knelt. Ashley's cold eye met hers as she raised her sword for the final blow. But the princess could not bring herself to do it. Georgeta was once a trusted Aunt, and her best friend. That stopped her for a while before throwing her sword aside and walking away. Georgeta leered, before picking up her sword and sneaked up for a final blow to the head. Ashley's senses picked her up before she could even carried out the action, and smacking her foot on the floor, she earth-bended shackles from the earth. " I am not weak. You used to be my best friend. But you have shown that you have no remorse for your actions. I did not want to do this, but you have left me with no choice." Hauling her sword, she gave her aunt a warrior's death, quick and clean, though she did not deserve it. She broke off the shackles before holding onto Regina's limp body. Her heartbeat was very faint, as she had managed to retrieve her soul from her aunt's dead body and place it back in her body. Once she got home, she immediately got the best doctors to tend to Regina, and didn't leave her side till she was alright and resting before going to get her face stitched up. "W….where am I?" Regina groaned as she woke, before looking around the room as Ashley approached. "How are you feeling, 'Gina?" Ashley asked tenderly, and noted the eyes of questioning even before the next words came out of Regina's mouth: "Who are you?"

A/N: Dear me. Regina has lost memories of Ashley. Will their relationship survive? please rate and tune in :D It gets better, I swear…


	16. Chapter 15

Rossi had noted the distracted look on Ashley's face even before heading into the bullpen. That was also when he noted three distinct claw marks that ran down her face, two stopping along her chin and the longest one on the curve of her neck. "Geez what happened to you? Girlfriend turn into a dragon?" Rossi asked, before squeezing her hand in a 'tell me' manner. "That would have been much easier. My aunt challenged me to a duel, gave me this, and though I won, Gina's lost her memory." Ashley mumbled, sniffling as she tried not to cry, and Rossi immediately hugged her, providing her comfort, as Penelope Garcia came in with their latest case. Ashley's face went stoic as she heard the case that she was phoned in for. Hotch had called her directly, which usually was never a good sign. "Over the span of 3 weeks, Greater Boston has been ravaged by a string of killings. Most of them happen at night, and when they are found, they are strung up to a tree, stabbed, blinded and ripped open. The only sense of decency is the underwear to cover their neither parts. Men and women alike have been victims of what they are now calling 'The Boston Butcher.' The authorities fear that the killings will get closer and closer together." Ashley looked deeper into the pictures, her profiler instantly taking over before hearing an awed gasp behind her. She turned and found Henry standing there, smiling and reaching up for a hug. "Hey baby boy, what are you doing here, little prince?" Ashley's smile softened her stoic features as she nodded to Garcia to put the screen on lock. "I wanted to see where you work. Wow, you work for the FBI? That is so cool!" Henry exclaimed, as Ashley looked up at her old friend and team leader, Aaron Hotchner, for permission to leave for a while. Having a son of his own, he nodded, before saying: "Wheels up in 40", giving Ashley enough time to find out why her son was here. "Henry, Mama's been called into a case, and I have 40 minutes till we leave for Boston, now tell me what happened, is it your mom?" Henry nodded sadly, and hugged her for comfort as he revealed that after Regina's amnesia, Regina had fallen into a magical coma. She has been in this coma for 3 days, and though her signs are strong, the doctor's fear that Regina has 2 weeks at most. Ashley was devastated at the news, and if there were any doubts in Henry that Ashley didn't love his mother, it was gone now. Kissing the top of Henry's head, she cupped his face and smiled softly at him, love shining through her eyes at the pre-teen that came into her life and stormed his way into her heart. "Mama has to go catch now monsters, my little prince. But remember that mama loves you, and I'll be home as soon as I can. Now. Go hold the fort and help your mom fight this till I come for her. I will come for her, you hear?" Henry nodded, and with a small smile, she called over an old friend who was a security guard to the FBI building. "Hey Chris? Could you drive in home please, your shifts almost over. He will show you where to drop him. Henry, baby, this man will take you home. You have nothing to fear from him. He is an old friend and I trust him. Just text me to let me know you're safe, k'? Henry nodded, assured that Ashley will come home for his mother. Wiping her eyes she boarded the plane and sat in the corner, staring out the window as they flew to Boston. All her friends, even the most recent addition, Dr Alex Blake could see something was up, but didn't press the issue. The team worked quickly in groups, and everything came to a stand still as the next body came, then the next, then the next. It was a week after the latest body came that the team caught a break. True to form, her scars standing out and bags under her eyes from her loss of sleep, the blonde emerged victorious. "It's a WOMAN! And a doctor! The unsub is a woman doctor. We are ready to give the profile." Hotchner ran to get the BPD ready, and Ashley smiled triumphantly, but was distracted for a moment by the locket around her neck that was a gift to her from Regina for her birthday. Ashley clasped the locket in her hands and cried her heart out, cried until the tears would not come anymore, but they kept coming. Regina was dying, and she couldn't be there with her because she had to do her duty, but she knew that Regina would want to do her duty to the best of her ability, but it didn't take the sting of losing her away. Rossi found her like that, the locket dangling from her hands as she silently sobbed, and with Jane Rizzoli hot on his heels, they enveloped her in a hug. "She's dying, she's in a coma and I'm powerless, there's nothing I can do, nothing. NOTHING!" She screamed in her grief, her fist making a hole in the table as she despaired. _Please, not again, I lost a love once; don't let me lose the best thing that has happened to me…_. Ashley prayed, and that strengthened her to give the profile. Wiping her eyes and hardening her features, she prepared to go to war with the monster that has been ravaging the streets of Boston.

The whole precinct fell silent as Ashley's eyes fell on Boston's finest, before her eyes landed on her best friends wrapped in each other's arms. Ashley's eyes saddened but focused on the task on hand. "We can cut the introductions, guys, I was one of you once upon a time and all of you know that that I don't talk crap. This is how it is. Let's be honest. I shit you not when I say that you've got a sociopath on the loose. We are looking for an Unknown Subject, or unsub, that is what I term 'Angel Avenger' or 'Angel of Death'. This unsub is a sociopath with a very bad case of God Complex. We are looking for a white female in her late 20's with medical training, enough to know about the human anatomy and about the doses of morphine to give each victim to bring them to the brink of death and vicious enough to rip their insides out. But the way that the bodies are placed suggests remorse and regret. There are two explanations for this. Either there are two unsubs, one more violet and the other a more submissive, and the other is this person is suffering from a spilt personality. It is possible, so we need to look at both options. Good luck, ladies and gentlemen." And with that, she dismissed them. "Let's hustle guys, time is of the essence. We have to stop her before more bodies come up." And with that, the BAU went on the hunt for The Boston Ripper.

Meanwhile, 3 hours away in Storybrooke, Henry sat next to his mother, talking to her, telling her about what he saw when he went to tell his ma the news. "It was so cool, I was really in the FBI building, and they had all sorts of cool gadgets and stuff. But Ma told me to hold down the fort here until she comes back, as she's gone to Boston to catch monsters. She tells me to tell you that she is really sorry she could not be here with you, and that she loves you. Hang on, mom, please I miss you." Henry whispered, and when he felt Regina squeeze his hand, he knew she heard him. Things were quiet for the next few moments when:

The Evil Queen opened her eyes.


	17. Chapter 16

Regina Mills had no memory of the blonde woman that was taking care of her. But somehow, she had a vague sense of recognition that she knew the battle hardened woman. And to top it off, she was pampered since she was released from hospital, as well as the way their bodies fitted perfectly when she was carried up the stairs to her bedroom. And as the days passed, she fell into a comfortable, smooth routine that worked for both of them. In the morning, Regina was driven to work; the blonde would then disappear for meetings after she dropped her son Henry at school. And in the evening, she and Henry were picked up by the blonde, and when they reached home, Regina will cook dinner as the blonde helped her son with his homework, and after dinner, the blonde would disappear into her office, and Regina would take her turn at helping Henry to finish his homework, before watching some cartoons with him, before reading him a bed time story and tucking him in. By this time, the blonde would have appeared to take her upstairs to her master bedroom before dropping her off and wishing her goodnight before the blonde disappeared into her office again. It was comfortable for both parties, but Regina had the feeling that the routine was used before, as she fell so naturally into it, so she decided to visit the memory pool to see if she could retrieve her memories, especially of the blonde, who said her name was Ashley. Since the blonde would not emerge from her office for another 2 hours, Regina took her coat and left, heading over to her sanctuary, before passing it to reach the memory pools. She didn't know how she knew where to go, but it was familiar to her, so she decided not to fret too much about it. As the mages bowed to her, she felt in her natural element as she raised her hand and motioned for them to rise. "I have no recollection of a blonde, and I wish to remember her. I think I know her somewhere. She loves me, and I feel love for her. I want to retrieve my memories." At this, the head mage motioned for her to step forward, and that she did, and with one swift motion, she did. A sharp searing pain spread through her from head to toe, and when she struggled to keep straight, the head mage stopped. "Your soul seems to be fragmented, and with this, it is hard for the memories to flow. And in order to retrieve your memories, you must be put back together again. The ritual will be long and tedious, but it is possible. It will be very painful too, but you will remember once you step into the memory pool." At this, the doors flung open to reveal Ashley, looking panicked then relieved when she saw the brunette. Ashley ran to her without thinking, before engulfing the stunned brunette into a tight hug. "I thought I lost you. Next time please tell me when you leave. I hunted the whole town for you. I thought something bad had happened." Ashley breathed as she collected herself, and almost chuckled at the confusion and amusement in Regina's eyes. Ashley leaned down and kissed Regina softly, and white danced before Regina's eyes, images vaguely taking shape, before releasing her to the head mage, who had already set up the ritual circle. The head mage ushered Regina into the center of the circle, and with Ashley waiting anxiously on the sidelines, the head mage began chanting, sprinkling salt into the circle, before stepping into the circle and pressing a thumb to her forehead. The searing pain was back again, but after the blonde kissed her, it was more bearable, like the kiss healed her slightly. The head mage's forehead furrowed with effort, before he pushed Regina into the remembrance pool, much to Ashley's horror. Ashley's screaming her name was the last sound she heard before the water engulfed her senses, and the images began dancing before her eyes, vaguely at first, before the images sharpened as she concentrated on them. All her memories came flooding back to her, sharpening in vivid color as she watched. The first day she met Ashley, her reign, the curse, she was remembering it all.

"_Please, baby it's me"_

"_Hey there, Beautiful"_

"_Did you ever doubt me, my queen?"_

"_I couldn't stay away, I had to see you…."_

A loud splash was heard before Regina was spat out of the pool, and true to form, Ashley appeared and caught her just in time before she hit the ground, and dried her off. "Regina? Please, Gina answer me baby…" Ashley pleaded softly, holding the brunette close as she ran her battle hardened fingers over the love of her life's face. Her phone rang, and after answering it, left a still sleeping Regina in the care of the head mage, before strapping her gun belt heading, downhearted, to her car to drive to Boston as there was a sighting of Judith Bane. Ashley stopped, before turning back and taking Regina with her, and the former queen stirred as she walked out the house, and without a word, let the brunette stand and walked out to get her car. "Wait." Ashley turned at the sound of Regina's voice, but didn't slow. "I'm getting the car, Gina, I'll be right back." Ashley called back, before quickening her pace to get to her car, as she saw how exhausted Regina was. "Sheriff." Ashley stopped dead in her tracks. "I remember, Ash, I remember." Regina's voice rang clear and true, and for the first time in a month, Ashley's heart warmed. Dropping her keys as she ran, she picked Regina up in a hug and spun her around. "My Queen." Was all Ashley said, and even that brought tears of joy to Regina's eyes. She finally remembered, but her face fell when she remembered their fight before she lost her memory. "Ashley…." Regina began, before a slender finger from the blonde hushed her. "Gina. I love you, but I have something I have to tend to. I know we need to talk this out. But I just got you back, baby, and on top of that, Jill the Ripper is back on the streets of Boston." Ashley cupped Regina's face and touched her forehead. "I need to go. I have to stop her. She has threatened to take everything I care about. I will not let her take you or Henry. No one messes with my family." Regina's heart hurt at the finality of her tone. She sounded like she was going to die on this mission. "Know I love you. We have much to discuss when I come home. I fear this time she again will go into the shadows. If she does, I will come home. But now is not the time to talk about this. We need to get you home." Ashley gruffly stated, picking Regina up in her arms and getting her into her car and dropping her off at the mayoral mansion, before she kissed her girlfriend and her son goodbye, and set off into the afternoon, riding as fast as she could to Boston to finally catch a glimpse of the doctor they called "Jill the Ripper."


	18. Chapter 17

"Damn It!" Ashley growled, slamming the table in the BPD so hard it shattered. It had been a rough few days for her team. More bodies were stacking up and they were still no closer to catching the doctor. Sighing, Ashley scratched the scar on her face, before rubbing it, as she always did when something troubled her. "You ok?" Rossi asked, spotting her anxious tick and immediately getting up to comfort her. "I will just grand IF we can catch this…. monster." Rossi chuckled, knowing that Ashley was trying hard not to swear too much, before he sat down and they went through the case file together, but still nothing. Grabbing her coat, she waved goodbye to her companions and drove home. Body aching from kicking down doors and hammering walls, she tiredly slipped into the mansion, only to find the fire going in the living room, and a figure emerging from behind the sofa. "You're late." Regina said, her disapproving gaze on the tired, weary woman in front of her. "I'm sorry, my Queen," Ashley apologized, tiredly cracking her neck as she lay her gun belt in her gun safe, "I was delayed by a…. slight delay in plan. However can I make it up to you?" Ashley tiredly grinned, and when Regina smiled, Ashley claimed her lips and touched her forehead to hers. "Come, dear, lets get your butt in the shower." And with that, the Queen and her knight showered together, before they lay in bed, Regina's head on Ashley's chest, just the way they used to. "Ashley?" Regina asked, brown eyes on the relaxed, scared face of her lover. "Mm?" Ashley grunted to show she was listening, as well as a squeeze around the waist. "I'm sorry. I know I need to trust you more." Regina softly said, her eyes to the side as her finger circled the now fully seen scorpion that had been branded onto Ashley's chest. "In a way, I was wrong too. You were right to be angry, I wouldn't trust me either, if I had a past of womanizing, which I do, but I never want you to worry about it again. I want to show you something." Ashley said, before taking a piece of old, leather like parchment and presented it to her. "My mother told you my story. But she left out bits and pieces. She thinks the transformation and DNA thing is her fault, but no, it wasn't. I'll get back to that later. But now, in order to tell this story, I must go back to the beginning. As you know, I joined the army at 13. But what you never knew was I fell in love." Ashley smiled at the memory, a dreamy look in her eye as she recounted her first love. "She was the daughter of a noted blacksmith, very skilled herself too, but I spotted her at the ball, and I fell instantly. She was beautiful, inside and out, and I loved her with all my heart." Ashley took a picture of her first girlfriend for Regina to look at, and smiled as she continued. "We were dating once I got home from my 5th tour in the army, and I believed we were meant to be. I even asked her to marry me. But on the night I did, both of us were kidnapped. You met her. She took your memories. Yes, my aunt believed that the girl was rightfully hers, but my fiancée chose me instead. Furious, she hoisted me with barbed wire into the air, and made me watch as she raped my fiancée over and over, and I was powerless to stop it. After she was done, she left her, broken and bleeding, to die." Ashley turned away at the memory, Regina scooting closer to provide quiet support. "I was only stronger. I wouldn't fully transform into the beast until later, but I was strong enough to break my bonds, but I was too late. She was gone. I watched as the light left my fiancée's eyes. I buried her, and in my grief, disappeared for years. When I realized that I healed easily, I knew she was not the one for me. You see, for me, being part animal makes me yearn for a mate, an imprint that I can spend my life with. And when I realized I had not found her yet, I consulted a seer in secret. She gave me this parchment, laying it out in front before she began to draw." Regina was astonished to find a drawing of her on the parchment. "'Skin, as white as snow. Lips as red as blood, hair as dark as ebony. Not blue blooded, but regal is her name, with eyes as dark as chocolate.'" Ashley now looked up at Regina, who looked stunned, and chuckled softly. "So you see? You were foretold to be mine. The world stopped when I saw you, and Gravity lost its power, as you now anchor me to this world. It is you, Regina Mills. You complete me, and my heart will be singing your name till eternity." Ashley charmed, cupping Regina's face and kissing her softly to seal her promise. Regina smiled and snuggled into Ashley's broad chest. Ashley started to hum her mother's lullaby, and Regina traced the brand with her finger. "The men who transformed me gave me that brand, not my mother." Ashley said, and Regina's eyes shot up to her face, non-verbally asking for the story. Ashley sat up and sighed, before rubbing her scar. "The experiments that mom did on me did turn me, but it was not so bad. I still kept my human form, but my strength was enhanced, and made my DNA vulnerable to manipulation. What my family doesn't know, however, was that I was again the subject of testing." Regina's breath hitched, a sense of foreboding gripping her chest. "When I came up here, I had no skills, except to fight, so I became a gun for hire, and eventually joined the army." Ashley's eyes darkened as she remembered, eyes glowing yellow as her body hardened at the memory. "Operation Scorpion was what it was called. A special operation supervised by the government for the army. They branded those who were chosen, and asked us to go in for a special meeting. I thought it would help me better serve the country I now called home. How wrong I was." Ashley growled, her body visibly vibrating as she growled low, making Regina instinctively reach for her hand, which calmed Ashley a little to continue her story. "They told us they were injecting antibiotics, supplements that would help us in combat, but they never told us that they too were looking for the perfect soldier serum. My mom stopped when she realized what it could do, but this government hid it and lied to its participants. A massacre ensued, as the operatives were tasked to kill all subjects and those involved. But being in most control, I escaped by the skin of my teeth. 29 souls perished that day, one of who was a mother to a young girl that was age 3. It was horrible, and on top of that, I was now the beast I am. No control, just pure rage and hatred. It took me years to master my strength and transformation, and now I can bend the monster to my will. But I will transform when I'm angry. So now, you know the whole story. Now come, you need your sleep, Madame Mayor." Ashley soothed, kissing the top of Regina's head as she turned off the bedside light, and as Regina slept, Ashley pondered on how lucky she was to have a second chance at love. And as she watched her queen sleep, Ashley Constantine could not think of a place she would rather be than with the woman to stole her heart and took her breath away.

But Happily Ever After is still far away.


	19. Chapter 18

The nightmares had returned. "HUNT HER DOWN!" one voice shouted, "SHE DERSERVES DEATH!" A higher voice shouted, as the town's story folk all took burning sticks as she ran, always running, until the feeling of strong arms around her waist pulled her from her dream. A soft kiss on the nape of her neck calmed her, and when the former evil queen turned, green eyes looked back at her as Regina smiled up at the sleepy form of the blonde beside her. "Bad dream?" the husk of her girlfriend's voice brought a small smile onto the brunette's lips. Ashley knew the mayor wouldn't ask for comfort, so she kissed the brunette's shoulder and squeezed her slim waist. "I'm here. Go back to sleep, My Queen, I'll watch over you." Ashley softly assured, and as Regina settled back down to sleep, she moved up a little to touch her lips against Ashley's, causing the blonde to smile brilliantly and the Mayor to chuckle as she slept.

"A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth  
Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhàn  
Ar rìbhinn òg, fàs a's faic  
Do thìr, dìleas féin  
A ghrian a's a ghealach, stiùir sinn  
Gu uair ar cliù 's ar glòir  
Naoidhean bhig, ar rìbhinn òg  
Maighdean uasal bhàn"

Ashley's soft melodious lullaby sent the queen straight to sleep, and when the blonde was sure the brunette was deep asleep, she crept down to her office and started up a video call. "Ashley! I think we have something…." Rossi said, leaning into the warehouse to show Ashley what they had found. "That's not hers. But I think you caught another serial killer, Rossi, a very sloppy and disorganized one. Judith is very meticulous, up to the point of obsessive compulsive, which is why I feel this woman has a spilt personality. One side is a good-hearted doctor, the other a violent killer." Rossi nodded, finally getting the angle his best friend was working. "Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde? That is new. It's very rare, but possible." At this, Spencer Reid's voice came on the phone. "Actually there is 7% who go undiagnosed with Dissociative Identity Disorder, also known as Multiple Personality Disorder, and 1% that are. So finding her will not be that hard, but it will not be easy too, as there are many types of identities, some are non-violent in nature, but are guardians of the person, a shield of abuse that has been suffered in childhood, in this unsub's case, this identity that she has created may be genetic, or formed because she feels that she should learn to protect herself, and in her anger and despair, created a violent nature that lets all the anger and frustration out. " Spencer explained, and none called out on his Google- like speech, as all of them were already used to it. Running her fingers through her hair, Ashley released the guards she had kept up for Regina's sake to reveal the exhausted, frustrated warrior. The soldier did not like this. Her failure to catch this monster is costing the lives of innocents, and she hated it with a fiery passion, but she also liked a challenge. This unsub was smarter then the usual unsub and she liked testing her limits. But what infuriated her was that innocents were dying because of this cat and mouse game. The growl that emanated from Ashley would have sent those who heard it running in the opposite direction. Ashley's ears perked when she heard a sound outside her office, but the familiar scent of apples relaxed her. Regina probably wanted a glass of water and came down to get one. "Ok. Make the calls, Dave, I want the perimeter checked out. Keep on a look out for her, she has to be here somewhere." Leaving the line open, she too got to work, trying to spot clues that would help them find at least a place of execution. "Babe?" Ashley's ears perked up at the sound of Regina's voice, and she turned as her office door opened. Regina took the sight of the paper and pictures of gruesome deaths and her girlfriend's haggard animalistic appearance and knew this was particularly bad case. "Hey baby. Why aren't you asleep?" Ashley's features humanized and softened when green eyes met brown ones. Pinching the bridge of her nose and rubbing her eyes, she turned fully as Regina came to sit on her lap. Regina traced the vivid scar that ran down her cheek and the three, newer scars that ran down to her chin and neck. "You weren't there when I woke up dear, work troubling you?" Regina asked, her eyes scanning the paper-strewn desk, and Ashley grunted in reply. "What gave you that idea? My immaculate desk?" Ashley retorted, before softening when Regina eyed her tired girlfriend pointedly. "Sorry baby couldn't help myself. Yes, work is being a pain. Bodies are piling up and there is no valid witness, because they have already been killed, or they found the bodies and didn't see anything clearly. It's infuriating. It's like she's taunting us." Ashley grunted, leaning into Regina and staying there, letting the scent soothe her nerves. Regina softened and held her frazzled girlfriend, before leaning down to kiss her. Desire coursed through both of their veins and the once gentle kisses turned heavy and wanting. Ashley stopped abruptly, almost biting down too hard on Regina's lip. Lowering her head, she sighed, "I can't do this" written all over her face. Regina picked Ashley's chin up and kissed her softly before going back upstairs. At this, Ashley knew that her relationship was in trouble. No foe was worse then desire, and as a desire driven animal that was hardwired to kill, desire was something that she could not give into. She had tried so hard to put this off, but she knew this problem would arise sooner or later. But she never thought it would be this bad. She loved Regina, but she knew her strength could hurt her. She wanted to give Regina a way out, even though they were meant to be, as she could not force Regina to stay with her. She knew this would become a big problem, but if Regina was willing to wait, she did promise she would try. But the look on Regina's face made Ashley realize she just may be losing the former queen. And for that, Ashley knew she had no choice. Pulling away kept Regina safe, as she knew she could be rough and hurt Regina, so if there was someone else out there for her, she was willing to let Regina go. But she knew it would not be easy, as it was her nature to be very territorial about her things, especially her mate. But if it made Regina happy, she was willing to bear the pain. As the warrior princess looked on, she felt, in her heart, that she did not deserve a happy ending. So she made a promise to herself. If Regina were to leave, she would not stop her and love her. Little did she know her vow was about to come true...


	20. Chapter 19

She could smell him on her. Ashley knew the moment Regina stepped through their door from her "meeting at the council office." The jealousy boiled into anger, as she feared, but she was a woman of her word. She would not call her out on the affair with Robin Hood, like she was getting any action here at home; she was only human after all. "Hey baby, how was work?" Ashley said, playing the dumb, loving girlfriend who was oblivious to the affair. "Fine, dear, any leads on your case?" Regina replied, her eyes entirely on the work at hand, never meeting Ashley's eyes. It was Regina's tell, but then again, Ashley did promise herself she would not call Regina out on it. "Oh? That's good. I made your favorite. It's in the oven if you want. I'm needed in Boston. I'll be back." Ashley said, kissing Regina softly before grabbing her coat and heading out. Her heart was heavy at the knowledge that she was not enough for Regina, but she knew that Regina deserved a happy ending. And if Robin Hood gave that to her, who was she to stop them. Once she was in Boston, she threw herself into the case, becoming more reckless and aggressive, and it did not go unnoticed with the team. Once the team was settled, Rossi found Ashley sitting alone at the table staring into space, her prized locket and North Star necklace in hand. "Save the lies for someone else, Ashley. What's wrong? You haven't been yourself today." The blonde could not bring herself to lie to Rossi, so she sighed and looked back into space. "Regina is having an affair. I let it go on this long because it makes her happy. She has base needs too, and I can't fulfill it, so I thought to myself that it was for good. I didn't know that it was gonna be this hard…" Ashley gruffly muttered, and Rossi shook his head at what he thought was sheer stupidity. "You are so blind. You do know that there is such thing is rough love making, and there is nothing to be ashamed of about your strength." Ashley growled, and if looks could kill, the glare sent Rossi's way would have left him chopped to a million pieces. "Leave it alone, Rossi, I forge my own path. It may seem stupid to you, but I believe it is the right choice." Ashley shot back, her eyes going back into distance space again. "Then you are a coward. A chivalrous, stupid coward to let the girl of your dreams slip from your fingers on a mere technicality." Ashley stifled the urge to lash out at Rossi, using her determination to try and catch Jill the Ripper that was still on the streets. Nighttime came, and Ashley made the drive home. Coming into the house, she crept up to the master bedroom. A light was still on, and when Ashley looked in, she found Regina fast asleep, reading glasses still on and a book in hand. Love swelled Ashley's heart as she removed her glasses, and placed the book on the table before tucking her in. After hoping into the shower, Ashley donned her white cotton wife beater since Regina had taken to wearing her favorite superman tank top, before settling beside the sleeping brunette. "You are a coward" rung through Ashley's head, and since Rossi was the one that called it out, it hurt more. She was a coward, a coward who was willing to give up before even trying to fight for the woman she loved. As she looked over at the beautiful brunette, Ashley sighed and rubbed the scars on her face, before opening the locket and stared at the picture inside, before steeling her resolve. Closing the locket, she disappeared into the night, never to be seen or heard from again.

Regina's heart hurt when she found the note left on the pillow beside her. Ashley was gone, and she knew about her affair. Ashley had left to give her her best chance. "You idiot," Regina muttered as she stood on the balcony, "my best, and only chance is with you. If only you could see that." Putting the note next to her heart, her tears began to fall, and she began to cry. Wiping her tears, she decided to end it with Robin, but then she would be alone again, so she didn't, and went inside to wake Henry up. "Come on Henry, time to get up for school." Henry adorably woke up and turned his head, obviously not a fan of mornings, just like his mama…. The comparison to Ashley made her heart hurt as she watched the young boy walk to the bathroom to brush his teeth. It hurt more when Henry asked about Ashley, so she lied and told the young boy that his other mother had to go hunt monsters. Henry looked sadly down and nodded, and Regina got him ready for school, but as she turned, she felt a heavy object connect with her head. After seeing a figure of a woman towering over her, the darkness overtook her.

Ashley was on the south side of Boston when she received the call, the call that made her heart stop. "Who are you? What do you want?" Ashley growled, and the menacing chuckle came on the phone. "I have something of yours. Only, she's not yours anymore is she? Tsk tsk, for someone as tenacious as you to give up on something as beautiful as her? What a shame. What a coward." There it was again. Coward. Ashley's eyes glowed yellow at the word, and a low growl vibrated through her. "If you touch her….'' The high pitch, menacing laugh was there again. "Oh I'll have fun with her, that is, unless you come alone to talk." At this, Ashley got the address from the unsub, and called for back up as she rode to the address Judith gave her. That was, until she too blacked out.

And all she heard, was a cold, evil laugh.


	21. Chapter 20

The sound of chains rattling was the first sound that Ashley heard as she slowly regained consciousness. Eyes blurry from a concussion, all she could make out was a redheaded woman in the far corner, doing something and muttering to herself. She was not gonna let the secret out. Not just yet, so the warrior pretended to struggle, which caught the woman's attention. It wasn't until Ashley heard the tearing of flesh that she realized how bad a situation it was. Shards of glass had penetrated right through just under her elbows, pinning her to the wall. "You like my handiwork, Miss Grey?" Ashley's mind was whirling, the profiler and assassin assessing the situation. "It's a great work, Miss Bane. It is not everyday that you come across someone as intelligent and meticulous as you." Ashley praised, carefully treading with her, as the violent nature may appear any time. "I am flattered, Miss Grey, but I do have something you love, so one toe out of line and I will hurt her badly, aren't I right, Miss Mills?" And with a push of a button, a wall pane appeared, and Ashley gasped in horror as she saw Henry and Regina chained up high, with spikes underneath. "You like my newest contraption? It's wonderful isn't it? If she falls, or if you try to save her, those sharp, sharp spikes will impale one or both of you." Ashley's anger and fear swelled, but she calmed herself. No need to throw all cards on the table just yet. That was to be her trump card. She needed to play along or Regina would get hurt. "So what is your endgame here, Bane? What are you trying to accomplish?" Ashley asked casually, and Judith laughed. That laugh was one of utter cruelty and loss of reality. Ashley inwardly shuddered. This woman has lost all touch with reality, and unsubs that are in the worst case scenario are the worst and scariest, as there are no boundaries to what they could do. "The endgame? There is no end game. It is the more privileged that get this treatment. It was always people like them that tormented me since I was a child. Only my friend, Veronica, guarded me from their taunts. When I am injured, she comes out and protects me. I made something of myself, but no one had accepted me! Now with these murders, I will go down in history as "Jill the Ripper." I get the recognition I rightfully deserve. But then you." She walked up to Ashley with an evil gleam in her eyes with a sharp knife in her hand, and pointed it right at her throat. "You ruined EVERYTHING. I was going on my merry way. I was happy killing whenever the opportunity arose. But you ruined everything by hunting me." Judith then raised the knife high above her head and stabbed Ashley four times; two on her lungs, one near her heart, and the other near her stomach. It never hit any vital organs, but it was near the nerves as to give the victim the most pain. Spitting out blood, Ashley raised her head defiantly. "Is that all you've got, you coward? Yeah I heard about you. You are nothing, and you always will be nothing." Ashley rasped, a sneer on her face that made Judith so mad, the evil personality made an appearance. Pulling out a scalpel, Ashley looked on in horror as the persona named Veronica cut the blouse off Regina, and leered at Ashley. "Since you won't break, lets see how this beautiful woman will look with some pretty cuts on her body." Veronica leered as the tip of the scalpel gently touched Regina's skin, and that was when the calm profiler snapped. A roar rang through the den, and when Veronica turned, she was met with a bleeding, but still standing Ashley. And when black looked up, it was met with cold, yellow ones. "You will be sorry if you lay a finger on her…." Ashley growled, and Veronica let out a maniac like laugh. "A puny human, against the famous rage monster of all time? I. DON'T. THINK. SO." And with that, Veronica reared and struck Ashley, sending her flying to the far wall. The laughter that followed Ashley sent adrenaline flowing through her veins, which steeled her resolve as she stood up and wiped the blood from her mouth, and as Veronica watched, Ashley spat blood and sassed as she sneered. "Is that all you've got, little girl? That was a pussy's punch. My grams can hit harder then you." Veronica roared in frustration and hatred, and charged. Ashley ducked and dodged, and as she reeled, Ashley got Regina and Henry down. "Take Henry and run." Ashley commanded, looking back at the slightly dazed Veronica. "I'm not leaving you. Come with me dear we need to go together." Regina pleaded, tugging on Ashley's arm. "Go, you have your best chance. Take it and run, Gina. I love you." Ashley leaned down and kissed the Queen of her heart and looked up to see Rossi running toward them. "Get them out of here, I'll hold her off, but get them to safety." Ashley growled, the beast at the ready to rip the target to shreds. Regina's cry could be heard from the tunnel leading to the den, and Ashley's heart broke. She was bleeding and broken, and she knew she would not make it out of this alive, but she'd be damned if she left with Judith Bane still on this earth. "You, Bane!" And when Veronica's head snapped around, Ashley shed her tank top and pulled on her war gloves. "You ain't the first to be called 'Ms. Hyde', you know." And with that, the beast emerged with an animalistic growl. And with a roar, the monster of literature and the super solider collided in a battle of claws and strength.

Ashley's wounds were slowing her down. After being thrown for the umpteenth time, she got back again, her superhuman durability and her steely resolve to end it lending her strength to go back in again. Ducking and clawing Veronica on the face, the super solider ran to the cracked wall, and clutching her beloved locket and looking at the face of the love of her life one last time, she mustered all her strength and with a roar of strain, she caused the den to collapse on Judith and her. And as Ashley laid fading, all she could see was Regina, and with a dying 'Gina' on her lips, Ashley's vision faded into blackness, her hand still clutching the locket. But she was not wrong though, Rossi and Regina had gone back in for her, and when they cleared the debris, Regina ran to Ashley's side. "Ashley, Ashley, don't leave me, don't you dare, don't you dare, you promised! You promised!" Regina screamed, shaking Ashley as she clutched at the fallen soldier's form. Rossi lowered his head as Regina sobbed and pleaded for Ashley to come back to her. "I love you, Ashley Grey, I love you, please. Please come back to me." Nuzzling into Ashley's chest, she numbly moved with the medics as they rushed Ashley to the hospital, and as she waited for Ashley to come out of the surgery, she couldn't help but compare this feeling to the time when she lost Daniel. Ashley had given light into her life, and even with her last breath, she was willing to give her life to make sure Regina was safe. Ashley had gone into a coma while she was in surgery, and day after day Regina sat by her side, hoping and praying she would return to her and Henry. It was only three days after entering the coma that Regina kissed Ashley's forehead when she left to go get coffee, but stopped dead in her tracks with she felt a twitch, like a squeeze around her hand.

Her Knight was finally waking up.


	22. Chapter 21

Pain. That was the first feeling that shot through Ashley's body. The beeping of the heartbeat monitor and the feeing of two sticks in her noise made her aware she was in the hospital. Her blurry vision was irritating at first, but as she blinked away the crust from her eyes, she was indeed in the hospital. The sharp pain in her stomach, sides, chest and arms were a reminder of the fight to protect mankind. She coughed, a sure sign she was alive, but the pain that shot from her side was enough to make her cringe in pain, and that was when the doctors were on top of her. After what seemed like hours and hours of testing, she was finally allowed to have visitors, and Regina was the first through the door. The sight of her queen made Ashley smile immediately, and the way she ran to her side and stroked her forehead made Ashley sigh. That was when she noticed it. The smell of apples and vanilla was back again, and Ashley's heart swelled with pride. Regina must have stopped seeing that loser, and when she opened her mouth to ask, she decided to tread carefully. "Hey, how is my queen doing?" Ashley rasped, which made Regina look down at her and smile the very rare smile that was only for her. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, Sheriff, you're gonna be sorry the next time you pull a stunt like that." Regina's voice tried to be stern, but the worry broke through, and Ashley did not have the heart to call Regina out about that. "I'm practically invincible, my queen, but yes I will be more careful next time." Ashley replied huskily, a wink coming to her easily as her infamous crooked smile appeared on her face, before battle calloused fingers reached up cupped and trace the smooth skin under them. "I'm sorry." Ashley meant it; yes she meant it with all her heart. "Listen, Gina, I want you to have your full chance of falling back in love again. I just want you to know, there is a back door to this. If you want out, then go. I would not stop you." Ashley's coughs interrupted the mood, before she drank some water and her fits subsided a bit. Picking up Regina's hand in her own, she kissed the back of it and leant back before letting out a broken sigh. "I stopped seeing him, you know. I'm sure you sensed it, Ashley, so if you are gonna be chivalrous, listen to me…." A finger on her lips hushed her as Regina was about to continue, and when she looked down, the sea green eyes she loved had darkened to jade. "You need to understand, Regina. Desire is a foe that I need to conquer, and my demons inside me has made it difficult, with one being part animal, and the other a womanizing monster who will never get enough. I have broken bones and almost killed some women because of this. You have seen the full extent of my strength. All of the desire, all emotion, will turn into anger, and it will trigger the beast in me. Theses are not excuses to not give you the best and the fullest you deserve. Those are facts. This is how my body works. And this collection of scars? Do you really want to love a woman as mentally, emotionally and as physically scarred as me? If you walk down this road, my queen, there will be no turning back. Once you know me, you will know how selfish and territorial I am. I will want all of you and even the days when you want to be alone, my beast inside me will want you still, and I have left women in a broken mess. I will not lie. So that is who you love, Regina. A monster. A freak of nature. So I am not being chivalrous. I am giving you a heads up of what you have gotten into. So I ask you, Your Majesty. Do you really, really want this?" Ashley gruffly asked as she let go of Regina's hand, and before Ashley closed her eyes, all she could see was the hurt in Regina's eyes as she ran off.

Regina Mills felt as though a hole was drilled into her chest. Ashley's question had rung through her head, and she realized, fully, what she had gotten herself into. But her heart told her that Ashley was putting up a front to try to push her away. "She is right, but she is wrong as well." A soft, melodious voice snapped Regina out of her musing and when she turned, she was met with a beautiful blonde woman. "Don't let her tough exterior fool you, Your Majesty. She is trying to be chivalrous, and compared to us, her younger identical triplet sisters? She is nothing. We are the party hard animals here." And that was when it clicked. "You're Jennifer Constantine." Regina stated, her hand out to shake the blonde's. The dazzling, heart-stopping smile that was identical to her lover's cemented Regina's like for this woman as Jennifer sat opposite her. "Look, um, never tell anyone I told you this, not even my sister, since she never knew how I truly feel. I am proud and jealous of my sister. She is the one that is truly beautiful, inside and out. She's sassy, funny, sarcastic, crass, tough and as stubborn as a mule. But we both know she hides a heart of gold, and is loyal and protective of those she loves. She is scarred, yes, but those scars tell the story of a woman who fought for everything she has, and that she is a warrior and a survivor. All of us, including you, know this. You have caught a glimpse of the real Ashley that only we know, of the Ashley that was barely tall enough to reach for the milk powder when we were hungry, but used everything she had to make sure we had enough. The woman, who when she was still a child, had to grow up fast because no one was there to look out for us. Who was barely out of diapers herself when she changed ours. Who barely reached the stove when she learned to cook because there were three hungry mouths to feed. Who was there with every break up, every scraped knee, and every friendship problem and even as something as small as a hangover or sickness. Who sacrificed her childhood to make sure we enjoyed ours. This is the character of a beautiful woman." Regina's eyes stung as she heard this, and in her heart she made her choice. Jennifer could see this, and smiled as she stood up to go in and see Ashley. "By the way, there is a small family dinner down at the brownstone, just the immediate family and Ashley's human grandparents. So if you want to come over, you can if you wish. It's just a celebratory dinner that Ashley came home to us." Regina stood, poised and regal, before smiling and agreeing to come. The two women went inside, and after greeting her younger sister, Ashley's eyes met with soft brown ones. "You idiot." She accused, before leaning in till her lips were but a breath away. "But you are my idiot." And with that, the former Evil Queen of Fairy Tales united with her Knight in True Love's Kiss, and that was when the world fell away.

And though neither of them believed in heaven, it was just for that one moment that both women found a piece of their heaven on earth.


	23. Chapter 22

Ashley stood in front of the large mirror in the bedroom as she got ready for the dinner with her family. She sighed, as she looked at the scars under her elbows, still vivid for the world to see, as well as the scars around her stomach. It had been at least a month, and she now looked like a pincushion, nothing like the princess she was. That was when the slender hands and the feeling of lips on her shoulder made her turn. Ashley swore Regina could read her mind, and looked down at the brunette as she felt soft lips on each of her scars before Regina adjusted her jacket and the locket. "Hey beautiful." Ashley softly purred, and Regina smiled and leaned up to kiss soft lips. "You clean up nicely too, handsome." Regina praised softly back. The Constantine heart-stopping trademark smile was back, and the former queen felt herself soften at the sight of that smile. Checking her Rolex, Ashley realized that they had to be off. Her ma always stated the importance of being on time or early to any event, and that lesson had stuck her till this day. "Come on, love, we have to go. Ma's gonna kick up a storm if we're late." Regina, who too was a firm believer in arriving early, was already out of the door, with her blonde lover hot on her heels. They both kissed Henry goodbye as he walked over his best friend's house to spend the night, before speeding off to her parent's brownstone. They broke the speed limit to make it in 2 hours. When they pulled up to the brownstone, they were the last ones there. Once both women were out of the car, Ashley was pelted with 3 small bodies, all with identical mops of brown hair. "why hi there, hi there. Did you miss your Auntie Ashe, hmm?" Ashley greeted as she kissed all three waiting foreheads. Regina smiled on as Ashley scooted the three little girls back to their waiting brunette mother who was waiting at the front door. Ashley offered her arm to Regina, and together they ascended the steps to where everyone was waiting for them, and that was when Ashley was nearly knocked off balance by three blonde whirlwinds. "ASHE IS HOME!" Three identical voices shouted as they charged and jumped Ashley just as she entered the doorway. "Oof! I missed you too, you rascals. How are my little brats, hmm?" She teased, kissing the top of three blonde heads as she closed the door behind them. "WHERE IS MY LASS?" boomed a deep, rough voice, which was followed by the clacking of a familiar peg leg. Dropping her sisters, she noticed Regina trembling slightly from the loud booming voice. "Don't be frightened, love, it's just my grandfather. He's a marshmallow once you get to know him." Ashley assured, a firm hand squeezing Regina's slightly shaking ones. A huge, bear of a man appeared, wearing a kilt and wobbling slightly with a peg leg, before swooping down on the blonde woman and scooping Ashley into a hug. "Hey there, baby." Colin greeted, ruffling her blonde hair as she gave him a wet kiss on his scruffy cheek. "Senair, this is my girlfriend, Regina Mills. Babe, this is Collin Allaway, High King of the Highlands." Ashley introduced, giving Regina a soft look before smiling back up at her grandfather. "So this is the pretty lass I've been hearing about, aye? She is a beautiful one, she is." Colin praised, before he boomed to his wife in the kitchen. "I told you, my genes would help her pull every looker on earth." Ashley scoffed and rolled her eyes at her father's words, before grinning at a smaller woman with jet-black hair and hazel eyes. The brunette was much smaller then her husband, but despite her size, she carried herself with an air of nobility that was larger then herself, and had a heart as big as her husband. Ashley smiled at the hazel eyes that always reminded of home. "Hey Abi." Ashley greeted as she smiled down at the smaller brunette and held her grandmother, and was almost crushed in a bear hug that seemed impossible for a woman of her age and stature. "This is the woman I told you about, Regina Mills. Love, this is my abuela, which is the Spanish term for grandmother, Abi for short, Eliza Allaway-Sanchez, Queen of the Highlands." Regina curtseyed, but was stopped by a hug given to her by the Queen. "None of that. I'm retired. But it is a habit of this one…" A pointed glare was sent Ashley's way before she continued, "of calling me by my title." Ashley's sheepish grin sent a quiet bout of giggles through the brunette beside her, which was quieted by a soft kiss from a blushing blonde. Ashley left Regina to be entertained by her grandfather and her three sisters, who came with their wives, and Jennifer with her daughters while she went to help out in the kitchen. Regina laughed and listened to the childhood stories of trouble that a young, ambitious Ashley got up to. "Remember the pork chop story? Oh my goodness, I was crying with laughter, but Ashley would flay me alive for telling that story." Jennifer said, giggling as she remembered the time when a 7-year-old Ashley, who barely reached the stove, had tried to serve pork chop strips to them when she accidently caught the rug on fire. "Oh wait! The tree-house was a better story, remember the time we caught her first kiss in her secret tree-house?" The triplets howled with laughter as they remembered how embarrassed an 11-year-old Ashley was when the triplets wanted to find their sister because they wanted to play. "And the time we walked in on her going at it with the blacksmith's daughter? She was furious! But that didn't stop us from talking the news through out the whole kingdom." The three blondes giggled simultaneously as they remembered Ashley scrambling to cover herself and her bedmate who was still asleep. "Well mind you, I got you back for that by getting on tape your first times. So we're even." Ashley's husky voice rang from the kitchen as she brought in the evening's dinner. She served Regina first and leaned in for a kiss before serving the rest of the family. It was only then that Regina noticed the 'kiss the cook' apron that Ashley wore and with her hair messily up, she looked like a goddess. "Mama and Abi will be in soon. Well? What are you waiting for? Dig in!" And with that, the table erupted with dinner conversation, as well of the sound of clinking plates and silverware. Gabby took her seat beside her daughter, and Ashley grinned up at her dark haired mother, and kissed her cheek in greeting. Regina could not help but notice the similarities between mother and daughter. Sure, Ashley's overall appearance was that of her blonde mother, but when she looked closer, the gait and the nose was the same, but the most prominent feature was their striking clear green eyes that spoke volumes. The family made Regina feel welcome, and after dinner, they all gathered in the living room and shared stories, telling of Ashley's childhood, as well as stories from her player days. Ashley playfully spanked Jennifer as the younger blonde revealed how Ashley's moniker was 'Doc Blaze.' "Hey, not in front of the girlfriend. I already have to spend my lifetime convincing her she is the one for me. Stop giving her things to worry about." Jennifer hid behind the couch and put her hands up in surrender. Gabby tapped her daughter on the hand and Ashley excused herself, giving Regina a kiss as she followed her mother. When her ma came to a stop, Ashley noticed she had a box in her hand. "Well, your mom and I have been talking, and our suspicions were confirmed tonight. Oh and mom told me to tell you: 'when you grow the balls to ask her hand in marriage, you are truly my daughter. She is gorgeous.'" Ashley laughed and accepted the box. Now, for the best and most memorable marriage proposal ever…


End file.
